Officially Insane!
by iLuke
Summary: REPOSTED: Well, this is confusing. Whats the situation? Shukaku, sand demon, gets sealed inside everyones favorite Matsuda! Chaos and the unnatural are wheels set in motion...Let the pages turn, for the domino effect has been set. MINOR CROSS-OVER FIC.
1. Bitchslapped! Matsuda and Shukaku Meet!

THIS IS A REPOST, DUE TO EDITING NEEDED IN THE PLOT.

**Basic summary: After Shukaku's extraction, Matsuda gets Shukaku. Chaos ensues, as the story-line gets deeper.**

**Oh yeah, and I'm using Raito, not "Light".**

* * *

Well, this was utterly confusing. What was the scenario? Matsuda was currently trying to comprehend it himself. "Who are you!?" Matsuda asked, confused. He was almost ready to raise his and and say "Yeah, I'm insane." Her he was, sitting in some undiscovered part of his mind, which he was still wondering how he could even be in his mind, in front of a large, and by saying that meaning extremely large, tanuki in a desert scene.

**I already told you. I'm Shukaku Of The Sand; A big demon that wants to kill you already. Nice to meet you.** Shukaku murmured, grinning evilly.

"Yeaahhh... But... How the heck did you get in my head?" Matsuda asked, scratching his head momentarily, still sitting in front of the massive creature in his mind. But his eyes kept flickering to the large claws and massive creature's tail.

**I'm actually not that sure. First, I was extracted from my previous container Gaara. Then, I'm sent here. Go figure.** Shukaku murmured.

"...You're gonna make me seem like an insane fool, aren't you?" He asked, after staring at the monsters eyes.

**Ex-act-ly!** It grinned with a wicked grin as he was brought back to reality by a slap on the face.

"Hey!!" He shouted, but then realized it was himself. L, Raito, Aizawa, Soichiro amd Mogi were all looking at him strangely.

"Matsuda... Why did you just slap yourself on the face? Even more, why were you talking to yourself earlier?" Raito asked, staring at him with a strange expression on his face.

"Its not me slapping myself!! Its Shukaku!" Matsuda shouted before his hand involentary slapped himself across the face again. "Would you stop that already!?" Shukaku just grinned evilly, mocking him before saying,

**Oh, I'm sorry, did that hurt?** And he continued to slap himself. L eventually got tired of the nonsense so he sighed, saying,

"Would any of you mind restraining him?" And, since Soichiro was just as tired of the nonsense as L was, he pinned Matsuda's arms behind him.

"Now, who is Shukaku?" L asked, looking suspiciously at Matsuda.

"He's a really, really big tanuki demon, and he's really mean too!!" Matsuda whined, getting the impulse to slap himself again. His arm fought against Soichiro, eventually breaking free and slapping himself once more.

"Wait, did you say... Demon?" Raito asked, obviously wondering if Matsuda had gone insane with pressure.

"Yeah! I said demon. And did I mention he's big too?" Matsuda said, now sitting on his hands to keep himself from slapping himself. Sadly, that didn't work.

* * *

--One thirty AM--

* * *

Matsuda continued to roam the hotel room silently, unable to sleep. Shukaku continued to taunt him and would grin evilly every time he tried to sleep, snarling lowly that immediately jolted Matsuda awake. A knock on the door shook him out of his thoughts as he opened the door. Aizawa was standing there.

"Matsuda, haven't you gotten any sleep?" Aizawa asked, yawning slightly. Matsuda envied him for being able to sleep as he sadly shook his head. "Why not?"

"Shukaku keeps me awake..." Matsuda yawned, rubbing his eyes. **Aw, poor Matsu-kun. Are you tired? Why don't you go to sleep?** Shukaku said, mocking a concerned tone before entering a cackling fit.

"I can't sleep with your constant pestering. Sheesh." Matsuda then remembered that he was talking aloud as he quickly added, "I was talking to Shukaku!! Honest!!"

"Matsuda, this nonsense has been going on long enough. There is no demon in your head, so get to bed!" Aizawa let a gawking Matsuda to his bed, were he lay awake before trying to close his eyes. Unlike what he'd usually been doing, Shukaku sung him a sweet lullaby, masking his voice to that of a young womans voice. His eyes, heavy with exhaustion, drooped before he was out like a flickering light. Just as Aizawa was about to leave, a rustling noise made its way to his ears. He turned to see Matsuda's form upright. As he flickered on the light, he saw that there was a hateful look in his eyes, half of his face covered in sand and the sand (that came from the earth; Episode 219-20ish Gaara says he can create sand from the earths particles simply by condensing them) slithering slowly around his body. The demon-possessed male grinned, speaking in a low voice that sounded almost like, if he had ever heard such, Satan himself.

"**And you said I wasn't real?**" Aizawa screamed. No, he didn't scream. He shrieked like a little girl and fled with his tail between his legs. Shukaku laughed before he walked over to Matsuda's bed, and falling asleep since he was not used to supporting himself and a slumbering container. Though Matsuda woke up an hour after that due to dreams of torture and horror created by Shukaku.

* * *

--With Raito--

* * *

"Ryuuk." Raito's voice was discrete as he lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeh?" Ryuuk replied, munching on another apple.

"Would you happen to know a death god named Shukaku?" Ryuuk, caught in surprise and shock, spit out his apple immediately and panicked slightly. He had been hoping that that Matsuda guy had been joking.

"I don't know about death god, but I definately know a bijuu named Shukaku. He has quite a meanstreak, and even meaner containers." Ryuuk replied.

"Bi...juu?" Raito asked, looking to Ryuuk in a most confused matter.

"Yeh. Tailed demons. Though they are mainly sealed away nowadays. They were once free to control the land as they wished, though people feared their power and wanted the power that was able to be harnessed by them. To harness their power, they created living weapons to be only a home for these demons to use them in battle. Called them Jinchuuriki... Yeah. Thats it." Ryuuk explained, regaining his composture.

"Hmm... Where did Shukaku come from?" The brunette boy asked, going to his desk, turning on the television and getting out his death note.

"Last I heard he was back a thousand years from now. In a container called Gaara. A nasty one, he is." The Shinigami replied, munching on his apples once more. "Must've died. Or been extracted. Though they end up the same way."

"Hm.." Raito mumbled, continuing his killing.

* * *

--Next Day--

* * *

"This is not good..." L murmured to himself, adding some sugar cubes to his coffee. Matsuda entered the room, yawning excessively as his eyelids drooped.

"Is Kira killing more criminals than usual...?" Matsuda asked, walking over to a couch.

"No. Its not that. Its you." L replied, stirring his coffee a bit more before sipping it. "Needs more sugar," He noted thoughtfully, setting the cup down and adding a few more sugar cubes.

"What about me?" The raven haired male replied, yawning again as he slightly leaned against the couch.

"Shukaku is apparantly real, and he can take over your body and do more than we would've expected." The twenty-five year old detective added, stirring the coffee and then plucking a donut into his fingers, eating it daintily in a way that only L could. "Aizawa was most likely fortunate to have chosen to ran. Who knows what Shukaku would've done."

Matsuda was speechless. He then tripped over the couch and whiplashed his head against the glass table, shouting in surprise as the table was broken in half, glass piercing his back as it scattered. A blinding pain shot through his head as his body became paralyzed for that moment, as he shuddered when feeling something wet and sticky dampen his hair and shoulder blades. "Shi..." He whispered, clutching his head.

"Matsuda!!" Mogi shouted, running over to him and trying to help him up. Matsuda had tried to sit up, but whimpered softly at the thudding and stinging feeling in his head. Blood slid from his stained hair onto his hand, the one that was clutching his head down to the collar of his business suit. But at that moment, something strange happened. A strange red glow illuminated the back of his head, him quickly slumping onto the couch as he shuddered. Mogi, still standing there and only with little protest from Matsuda, was able to part his hair and open up his shirt a bit to take a look at the damage. A large, opened scar ran from the middle of his shoulder blades to the area where the cross-section of the ridge of his nose was, but strangely was being healed by the strange red glow. However, blood still seeped happily from the scar, soaking his collar as Matsuda whimpered again.

"Get an ambulence. Though the scar is somehow healing by itself, its not healing quick enough to seal all of it and he's loosing alot of blood." Raito murmured, analyzing the wound by looking over Mogi's shoulder. Aizawa, still concerned no matter how scared he was, helped Mogi pick Matsuda up by slinging both his arms around their necks and, as fast as they could without causing discomfort to the shivering, pale male, made their way down to the lobby where an ambulence would take him into good hands.

"Shukaku... I-it hurts..." Matsuda whispered, shuddering at the uncomfortable feeling of the blood sliding down his back as Shukaku continued to try and seal the wound.

**Just hold on a bit more. I have to seal this wound a bit more, stay awake as much as you can... **Shukaku snarled, panting several times in between.

"But I'm so... tired..." Matsuda whimpered, his eyes drooping as the pain began to leave him...

"Stay up as much as you can, please Matsuda!" He cracked open his eye to look up to Aizawa, whom looked down at him with a worried expression on his face.

"...Urrggh..." Matsuda slurred, his body and mind beginning to go numb with each passing minute... Second... Millisecond. _S...Shukaku... Why do I feel so numb...?_Matsuda asked, shuddering again involuntarily.

**I used my chakra to temporarily close off your nervous system. This way, nothing will hurt and its easier for me to concentrate.** Shukaku replied, matter-of-factly.

_Ah._ He replied. A few people looked over to them in the lobby as an ambulence pulled up. The few people that were in the back of the large automobile ran out, and then saw Matsuda.

"Get a stretcher, would you?" One of them ordered the other two, as that one walked up to them.

"Tell me, he fell backwards and hit a glass _table_?" The man said, gently picking up Matsuda and laying him on the stretcher that had just arrived. The two rushed out quickly to the ambulence as Aizawa replied, "Yeah." The one that had talked with them gave them a curt nod as he left with the ambulence, the horn blaring off into the distance, the red light blending in with the beautiful colors of morning.

* * *

Matsuda cracked open an eye, groaning horsely as his vision adjusted to the bright lights. His feeling beginning to return to him, he felt he was laying on a soft surface. His back was stinging and burning insanely, but strangely the back of his head was not.

"Matsuda! You're alright..." Soichiro remarked, Aizawa, Raito and Mogi standing over him. He grunted in reply, wincing slightly at the itchy-burny sensation in his throat. Raito gave him a glass of water as he tried to sit up, only to whimper and fall back over. He opened his mouth as he attempted to tilt his head to drink the water, crying out weakly as another shock of pain shot up his spine. Raito sighed as he helped Matsuda successfully drink the water without spilling on himself. After clearing his throught, Matsuda wearily looked up to the rest of the SPK, uncertainty in his eyes.

**They probably think your a monster. Thats all mortals responses to a jinchuuriki, demon-holder, like you.** Shukaku replied, looking through Matsuda's eyes. They all flinched seeing that the demon was staring at them. They didn't see any change in the color of Matsuda's eyes, but they felt an unwanted presence fill up the naiive boy's eyes.

"You must think I'm a monster, don't you." Matsuda sounded extremely sad, saying that sentence as a statement more than a question.

"Matsuda, how could we think that?" Raito lied. _Even though I'm Kira of all people, that demon still scares me. Even more than Ryuuk._ Ryuuk, standing behind him and unseen by everyone else, stared at the Jinchuuriki below him.

"Shukaku... What are you trying to do?" Ryuuk wondered aloud, knowing that no one would hear him.

**...Strange... **Shukaku murmured, staring behind Raito. Matsuda furrowed his eyes slightly, eyes glistening with curiosity.

"Strange? What do you mean, Shukaku?" He murmured, the others hearing him. Raito's eyes widened slightly when Ryuuk, shocked, said,

"That bastard tanuki! He can see me! He'll tell Matsuda, and Matsuda with his big fat mouth will tell the rest of these idiots!" Ryuuk shouted. Raito then looked to Ryuuk with his eyes, a look saying "Cover his mouth quickly or I'll be killed". Ryuuk moved quickly, covering the boys mouth as to not allow him to say any more.

"Matsuda? What does Shukaku find strange?" Soichiro asked, looking down intently at him. Shukaku powered Matsuda's eyes with Chakra, to the point that Ryuuk became visible to him. Matsuda's eyes widened, struggling to get out of his grip, Shukaku making his teeth to chakra-powered fangs in order to bite Ryuuk. Ryuuk hollered in pain as he whapped Matsuda on the head, Matsuda quickly falling unconscious. Ryuuk then let go, rubbing his bitten finger.

"YOU OWE ME, Bastard." Ryuuk snarled at Raito, whose eyes were focused in a glare at Matsuda. _I have to quiet him without killing him._ He thought, then putting on his charade and saying,

"Matsuda-san? Matsuda-san??" Matsuda's head rolled to the side, eyes closed.

"Raito-kun, I think he must've fainted from exhaustion and pain exertion..." Aizawa murmured.

"Ah. Well, then we should let him rest... You guys go ahead." Raito added, the other three leaving quietly and him staying. At that moment, Matsuda re-awoke, then looking up at Raito whom wrapped his hand around the injured male's throat. Not enough to suffocate him, but still.

"Now listen closely and listen clearly, Matsuda. If you dare say anything about Ryuuk, I will kill you." Raito snarled lowly, Matsuda's eyes filled with fear.

"You're Kira, aren't you?" Matsuda whispered, shocked.

"You're smarter than I thought. Beware. Speak one word and you'll die." With that, Raito left him alone, Ryuuk stalking after him as Matsuda let his heart slow back to its normal pace.

"I have to be careful around him..." Matsuda told himself warily. Shukaku nodded in response.


	2. Enter: Gaara, Mikami! Insanity revealed!

THIS IS A REPOST, DUE TO EDITING NEEDED IN THE PLOT. And also, I can't remember my witty chapter names. Sowwy. )X

**Basic summary: After Shukaku's extraction, Matsuda gets Shukaku. Chaos ensues, as the story-line gets deeper.**

**NOTE: I'm actually quite proud with this chapter. Gaara makes a debut! I'm still not going to move this to the crossovers; I'm not going to add anyone else. So, yeah. He doesn't have much of a role that relates to the Naruto anime, so I won't bother.**

* * *

Weeks passed and suspicion grew. It came to be known that Raito was dating multiple girls, including the model named Amane Misa. Matsuda had been let out of the hospital after some weeks, and things seemed to go back to normal: him being ignored and not taken seriously. After a while more of watching Raito and Misa, she was apprehended with the charge of being suspected to have the identity of "Second Kira." Shortly after, Raito confessed that he might be Kira. Currently the two and Yagami Soichiro were in the prisonhold, and Matsuda was becoming... different. Although, the fact still held that he had his naivity in him still. His eyes began to develop black rings around them, eventually challenging L's (Ryuuzaki's) own. Occasionally he would stop by Ryuuzaki's hotel room in the latest times at night, neither having slept for a long time; him entering and the two chatting a little bit, then just sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Raito-kun, it's only been one week so far, but it seems even you look haggard. Are you alright?" Ryuuzaki asked, looking on the surveillance system. Matsuda looked on the screen, warily eying Ryuuk, wondering why he was positioned as he was; all twisted up and so on. He had also been very wary around Misa, since he had also seen one of those monsters around her. Rem, he remembered the name from when Ryuuk had told her (or him? Rem sounds like a girls name... ') that Matsuda could see her, and she had threatened not to get Misa's life in danger. Truthfully, Matsuda preferred being in Misa's and Rem's presence than Ryuuk's and Raito's presence. Solely because Rem didn't hate him. But Rem had left for some reason, he hadn't known why. Thats what started the wierd behavior.

"Yeah... Even I can't think I'm in good shape like this... But, all the claims that I had to my ridiculous pride... I'll forfeit them." At that moment, Matsuda noticed that Ryuuk's eyes widened temporarily before he murmured something, stalking off through the walls. And then, Raito's eyes brightened considerably. It had seemed that L noticed this too, because he had a dumbfounded expression on his face. And the outburst that followed left them even more confused.

"...Ryuuzaki... I know I was the one who suggested imprisonment and chose to be in this situation... But now I realize that theres no point to it! Because... I'm not Kira! Let me out of here." He said, sounding a bit surprised himself.

_Did that monster Ryuuk have anything to do with his sudden change of attitude!? _Matsuda thought, a bead of sweat rolling down his chin. He stared dumbfounded at the screen, trying to puzzle the mystery out.

---A few weeks later (Day Fifty of Imprisonment)---

"Are you okay, Yagami-san? There is no reason to keep on doing this." Ryuuzaki murmured, eyes glued onto the surveillance system once more.

"It's been over a month since criminals started getting murdered again... I have concluded my son isn't Kira. Now, Ryuuzaki, only you have to attest to it." Soichiro paused for a moment, rubbing his temples before continuing. "When I get out of here, it'll be with my son."

Matsuda rubbed his insomnia ringed eyes before saying to Aizawa, "Chief is stubborn, too."

**Agreed**, Shukaku mentally added.

--Few Minutes--

"Yagami-san." Ryuuzaki's voice sounded through the camera, Soichiro unmoving from his place.

"What is it?" He replied, tone bitter.

"There is something I need to tell you in person, can you come back to the department right away?" Ryuuzaki asked. Soichiro looked up to the screen, a strange look on his face. "I want you to hear my desicion on this case. Starting with you, Raito's father."

"...Okay..." He murmured.

* * *

And so, the plan that Ryuuzaki had made was put into action. As planned, Soichiro drove Misa and Raito to the empty lot where Soichiro put on an excellent act to prove that his child was not Kira. And with that, he had gone all the way to "shooting" him, when it was a blank. Ryuuzaki, for the time being, accepted that conclusion and ended their detention. Misa was released but put under surveillance, her new manager being Matsuda, of all people. At the moment, Ryuuzaki had just finished showing them the almost finished tower. They had been conversing for a while when Raito came to agree that they would imprison Kira for "causing his father and him to go through all that."

Matsuda was smiling happily, very eager to help. And then, Aizawa cleared his throat.

"Huh?" Soichiro murmured, wondering what he had to say.

"No, I'm getting more and more excited. Ryuuzaki, Yagami-san, Raito-kun, lets capture Kira no matter what!" A few cheers echoed as Matsuda cast his head down, murmuring quietly, "You didn't say my name."

He was once again ignored as he battled with his inner emotions, Shukaku taking the liberty to provoke his hatred by saying, **They're ignoring you again. They don't take you seriously. Why don't you stand up for yourself, make yourself noticed and accepted properly?** Matsuda gritted his teeth as he snarled angrily. His eyes widened as anger filled him up completely.

"Why am I never taken seriously? Why am I always ignored?"

The other four heard him as they stared at him strangely. "Did you say something, Matsuda-san?" Ryuuzaki, of all people had to say it. And finally, after so long of taking all this bullshit from not only the officers at the police department but also with the NPA, Matsuda snapped. Snapped like a twig from not only that, but the fear and torture of his past prior to his father's and mother's divorce that finally gave him a somewhat stable life. The naive, childish Matsuda disappeared as a rage, hatred and murderous intent took control of him, sand crawling through the windows and surrounding him in a circle, moving rapidly.

"I'M TIRED OF IT! I'm TIRED of always being ignored! Of never being taken seriously! OF ALWAYS BEING LEFT OUT OF EVERYTHING!!!" He shouted, curling up his fists as he reeled it back. The sand, as if it had voices and was an audience, seemed to cheer and roar angrily as it covered his fist, enlarging it, as he threw the punch straight at Ryuuzaki, sending him flying. Since Raito was also chained to Ryuuzaki, he went flying with him as well. They both smashed straight into the wall as a lust for destruction and death glazed the raven-haired boy's widened eyes, him dropping onto the floor and curling up tightly. He gripped his head as the sand began to crawl onto his back, creating a large object.

A gourd.

The sand then crawled down one arm and onto one side of his face at a rapid pace, a tail being created shortly after. His teeth sharpened and grew larger, soon appearing to be fangs. As he uncurled himself, horror found Aizawa and Soichiro. "I WON'T LET ANYONE TAKE ME AS A FOOL_ EVER_ **_AGAIN!_"** He snarled, his voice transforming at the end of the sentence to that of a deranged, psychotic murderer. He flung himself to the just recooperating Ryuuzaki, who wiped off some of the blood that was beginning to drip down the corner of his mouth as he reached out his sand-covered hand. "**_DIE!!_**" he shouted, snarling insanely as he got ready to choke Ryuuzaki to death. Misa, whom had just peeked in, saw Matsuda, but not knowing who he was as she jumped at him, throwing them both to the floor.

"DON'T HURT RAITO-KUN!!" Misa cried out, as Matsuda hissed, snatching her with his torso sized hand and pinning her on the upper wall.

"_**GET OUT OF MY WAY, YOU STUPID BITCH!**_" he growled angrily, being completely controlled by his hatred and blood lust. She cried out weakly as he slowly added pressure, as to crush her to death. His tail swished anxiously behind him as he put a hand to his head, trying to regain control over himself. An infinity and one emotions were flooding him at that moment. Anger at the NPA for ignoring him. Hatred that he was always stuck at last. Sadness that he was unable to be acknowledged. Agony at hurting his friends. Happiness that he was finally able to do something. Dread for what he knew whould be their reply. Shock for what he was able to do with Shukaku's power. Disgust at what he was becoming. A terrible ache in his heart that told him what he was doing was wrong. And there was that gleeful feeling radiating off Shukaku, which added to his pot of emotions.

At that point, Soichiro and Aizawa tackled him, pinning him to the wall and allowing Misa to drop to the floor, near Raito. Concerned, he pulled her onto his lap and checking for pulse and injuries. Aizawa, angered by the fact that Matsuda would dare attack Ryuuzaki, grabbed him by the throat and pushed him higher up on the wall, lifting him off his feet. Matsuda's eyes widened as he gasped for air, putting his untainted hand onto Aizawa's hand and trying to pry it off. His fangs glistened with drool as they began to shrink back to their normal size, the sand dropping off of him. His head drooped momentarily to the side as he fell limp, but then perked up and attempted a weak struggled.

His eyes shot open and closed tightly again as he tried to take in air, gasping out, "A-Aizawa-san!!" He took in another shaky breath as he weakly cried out when Aizawa tightened his grip. A tiny trickle of blood began to drip out of the corner of his mouth as he scratched at the hand that held his throat captive while keeping a weak yet somehow firm grip with the other.

"Aizawa! Let him breathe!" Soichiro ordered, pulling Aizawa off of Matsuda and allowing him to breathe. The boy dropped to the floor as he hungrily gulped in the air he desperately needed, his heartbeat erratic. Ryuuzaki eventually got to his feet shakily, cradling the bruise on his stomach as he winced; looking to Matsuda, who was looking around as if it was his first time in the building. He noticed everyone looking to him, either fearfully, hatefully or concerned.

He had a disbelieving look in his eye as he then finally spoke. "Did I do this?" He asked, pointing at himself.

They all nodded as Ryuuzaki started, "Matsuda, I-" But then Raito cut in, still angry from the past event, hissed out, "You could've killed Ryuuzaki! You could've killed me! You could've killed Misa! What the hell were you thinking, you idiot!?! You're not good for anthing except making things worse!!" Tears welled up in his eyes as he quickly retreated out of the room.

"Raito-kun. You hurt his feelings." Ryuuzaki noted matter-of-factly, Misa waking up and looking around.

"Who was that? That thing that almost attacked you and Light?"

"Your new manager." Misa's eyes widened. She quickly ran to the window, looking down to the street that was ten floors below them as she spotted Matsuda exiting the building. And as he began to cross the street, he hadn't noticed that a large truck was making its way towards him; apparent that even if it braked, he would be hit all the same. "MATSUDA!! WATCH OUT!!" Misa cried out after opening the window. Matsuda, hearing this, quitely looked up and then noticed the blaring truck nearing him. His eyes widened as he fell on his butt, paralyzed.

And at that precise moment, he was thrown out of the way by a person that landed on top of him on the other side; the two sliding for a moment and the others briefcase and bags scattering along the sidewalk. Taking a look at his savior, he realized the man was taller and more muscularly built than him; after all, he still had a form of a child and a man, not working out that often but keeping slender. His hair was long and he was about six feet tall, this fact being noted by Shukaku.

Matsuda struggled to say something, but failed. He didn't know whether he was paralyzed by shock or fear. But something about this guy struck him as familiar...What was it?

"Hey, are you okay?" the man murmured, Matsuda numbly nodding. Civilians helped gather up the strangers' things, giving them back to them and smiling to him. "By the way, I'm Mikami." Matsuda managed to put a goofy grin on his face, though mentally slapping himself while Shukaku hollered in laughter. He looked like an idiot!

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, helping Matsuda up. "You looked like you were trying to get away from something..."

Matsuda sighed, straightening his suit as he whispered, "It's nothing. Nothing at all." Mikami nodded in apparent acceptance of the answer.

"Well... I never caught your name. What was it?" He asked, looking up with a straight face to Matsuda.

"It's Matsuda. Touta Matsuda."

"Matsuda? Touta? ...That...name sounds really familiar."

"Your name does too."

"...Wait...are you..." Matsuda was listening before he heard his name being called. He looked across the street and saw Misa and Soichiro, Misa waving over at him and trying to get his attention. He quickly walked away after murmuring a small goodbye, leaving to his most likely dusty apartment. He was clear out of sight by the time the light turned for the pedestrians to cross, in which Misa and Soichiro had gone over. Mikami just stood there, confused beyond reason.

---Few weeks---

A phone rang in a dusty room, which was slightly disarrayed. The person inhabiting the room sighed dolefully, leaning on his small table as he gripped his coffee cup handle tightly; hoping that the caffine would take the taste of puke he had in his mouth. He groaned slightly, stumbling off to his cupboard to grab a tylenol for his massive headache. Shukaku hadn't been making anything easier for him. He had constantly been aching, the oversized demon making a loud ruckus in the depths of his mind. He rubbed his irritated eyes as the voice machine sounded.

"Hello! This is Matsuda at the moment! I'm sorry I missed your call, maybe you can call back another time? Thank you!" The chippery voice of his own self made him hiss, wanting to throw something at the machine; he was in no mood to hear such a happy voice, especially with the throbbing ache that pulsated inside his head.

"Matsuda? Matsuda, I know you're there!! Why don't you pick up? This isn't healthy! Ryuuzaki is ready to send us over to bring you back by force! He's been watching your every move, and you haven't even left your appartment to get food once." Matsuda rubbed furiously at his temples, trying to calm his aching brain. Aizawa, the current speaker being recorded on the machine, nor anyone would be able to calm the storm of his mind; this he told himself. "Listen, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings, I was just upset. I didn't..." Raito spoke now instead of Aizawa, and he sighed into the phone. Then, the speaker switched back to Aizawa. "Look, can't you come back? Please?"

Matsuda, finally tired of their phone calls, picked up the phone and shouted furiously, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!?! I DON'T FEEL ANY FUCKING BETTER WITH YOUR CONSTANT DRABBLING INTO MY VOICE MACHINE, ESPECIALLY WITH MY DAMN HEADACHE!! JUST STOP CALLING ME!!" With that, he instantly slammed the phone back into its reciever, stomping over to his coffee where he dumped the three tylenols into his mouth, quickly chugging down the rest of his coffee and walking over to his bed. He plopped down, frustration clouding his every thought as he rubbed his eyes. "Shukaku-kun?" Matsuda murmured.

**What is it, Matsu-kun?** Shukaku replied in the same mocking tone he always spoke with when saying "Matsu-kun."

"Won't you please let me sleep? Just once?" He begged, eyes bothering him greatly.

**If you would stop with the caffine overdose, then I'll be happy to. Caffine makes me feel bad.** Shukaku gagged, cringing at the sound and taste of caffine. Matsuda greatfully closed his eyes, letting the long lost realm of sleep happily take him. He felt himself drift to the desert scene where he nuzzled against Shukaku's warmth, the demon already asleep.

---

The phone dropped from Aizawa's hand as it landed on the floor. He had never heard Matsuda shout at anyone at all like that. Even Ryuuzaki looked relatively surprised. "Aizawa, Soichiro..." Ryuuzaki murmured thoughtfully. "I believe it's time you had gone over there bring him here. I suppose he'd be ecstatic with our new arrangements."

"Alright, then." The two said, then leaving the large building that had become their HQ.

--

Mikami knocked on Matsuda's apartment door, suspecting he would most likely be here. Looking up Matsuda's information had not been difficult, and once discovering the male's background he instantly recognized him as a good friend from grade school, whom his mother had adopted when he had been orphaned by his criminal father...whom had to move away when he went to college. However, the way that Matsuda had fled from those people the other day was so strange to Mikami. It was...unlike him.

Had they hurt him? The thought seemed so strange, and yet an anger burned inside of him at that. People like that should be dead. Kira must punish them! He had always been a large supporter of Kira. He had been serving the justice that none of the police could ever do.

At that moment, two men ran towards him. One he had recognized as being the one that Matsuda had ran from. The other he hadn't recognized.

As they had just noticed him standing there, they asked, "What are you doing here?"

Mikami shot them a glare as he shot back icily, "I could be asking you the same thing. I don't know how you exactly relate to Matsuda." One of them rubbed their temples in frustration before speaking.

"Well, we all know Matsuda, apparently, and have connections to him. So, let's be civil. I'm Asahi." Soichiro murmured, using his alias. However, since this person knew Matsuda's name, he used his real name.

"I'm Aihara." Aizawa added, giving the best smile he could.

"I'm Mikami. Nice to meet you." Mikami replied, giving no smile in reply. They knocked again, and waited a bit. Finally annoyed, Soichiro kicked open the door, and the horror that met them was large. So large that they couldn't be prepared in thousands of years.

The small appartment building was extremely small and messy. Coffee stains covered a small table close to what they had presumed was a kitchen. The fridge was flung open and empty, a plug leading to it unplugged. That specific area had a thick layer of grime covering everything. The television was small, and there was a small, neglected couch. A chair was flung on the floor and a few coats lied on the ground, dusty. A small door was closed, another right next to it opened. They saw a dresser in the open door so they guessed the small room was his bathroom. As they walked in quietly, a rat ran out behind them, the three wearing disgust at the living conditions of Matsuda.

Upon entering the crammed bedroom, they saw Matsuda laying on a small, seemly uncomfortable and somewhat digusting bed. Beyond the foot of the bed was a desk crammed in the corner of the room, covered in newspapers and other items. The wardrobe was small and old, the only thing holding it together being duct tape. Matsuda was covered in skimpy covers and as they uncovered him found he was only wearing a pajama bottom. Sand, they had just noticed, was scattered everywhere as they turned him over. His eyes were glued shut, his arms wrapped around himself; hair in complete disarray and a bandage on his head with blood encrusted on it as he shifted uncomfortably. They had noticed he was extremely pale and thin. Too thin to be normal. In fact, he was as thin as Ryuuzaki, if not even thinner.

"Matsuda-san?" Aizawa asked, shaking him a bit. He didn't wake. "Matsuda??" Mikami now took a turn to shake him. He still didn't wake. Soichiro, deciding to take a look around, opened the bathroom door. But he suddenly wished he didn't. The bathroom reeked of bile and puke, meaning that Matsuda was indeed starving himself to the point of throwing up. The toilet was abused and extremely stained, reminents of bile still evident on the edges. The shower stall and sink alike had incredibly thick layers of grime and dust layering them. Though marks of feet were seen in the shower which meant Matsuda had kept good hygiene.

Matsuda groaned as he rolled over, consequentially falling on the floor and smacking his head on the hard carpet. He shouted in alarm as he rubbed his freshly bleeding forehead, cursing his clumsiness with a bitter tone. As he opened his eyes, he saw feet in front of him. He grimaced, thinking these people had come to evict him from his apartment since he had yet to pay his bills, as he looked up. As he saw Aizawa and Mikami looking down at him with pale faces holding horror, disgust and concern his grimace turned to surprise to irritation.

"What do you want?" he murmured, getting to his feet as he rubbed furiously at his eyes. The three looked like they wanted to cry in pity. He grimaced as he then put on a fake smile and said, "I wasn't expecting guests, and I haven't had any for weeks. Please pardon my manners! I don't have anything to eat besides my waning supply of coffee..."

He trailed off, Aizawa grabbing his arm as stating firmly, "Matsuda, how could you live like this? You have to come back with us." Mikami just stood in utter shock and disgust at how someone so kind like Matsuda could be living in a place like he did. Matsuda's eyes shut slowly as he slumped, slowly walking out of his room towards the coffee machine as an unnerving nausea came over him. He doubled over as he immediately gagged, heaving and puking up some bloody bile and most likely the remnants of his most recent coffee. The taste stung his throat horribly as the shivers racked his body as if he were shot by lightning.

Two pairs of hands gripped his arms steadily as he was pulled up from his position onto his unsteady feet. He quickly stumbled back, attempting to get a grip on any of the walls. His claw-like nails ripped through the wall paper as he finally got a hold of the door frame, wobbling insanely as he tried to steady the dizziness that clouded his mind. Shukaku groaned, his hangover-like reactions adding to Matsuda's grogginess.

"You need to eat," Mikami stated, worried about how long it had been since Matsuda had last eaten. Said male shook his head as he dropped to his knees. As Soichiro turned him over, he saw he fell unconscious once more.

Soichiro helped him up, hooking his arm around his neck, saying, "Mikami-san, you can leave if you wish. We're wishing on bringing him to his new arrangements in the building in which he serves as Misa-san's manager." Mikami hesitantly nodded, walking oddly out of the neglected apartment as Aizawa called Watari to send some transpotation for them.

---

Ryuuzaki and Raito looked over their shoulders as they heard someone come in. To their horror, they saw Soichiro and Aizawa, pale and horror-struck, Matsuda's arm slung over Soichiro's shoulder.

"No offense Ryuuzaki, but Matsuda's as deathly thin as you are," Raito pointed out bluntly, still getting over the initial shock of seeing Matsuda in that condition. Aizawa stuttered, trying to form any coherent sentance. Nothing came to his lips.

"I-it was so... S-so horrible..." Soichiro murmured, eyes still wide with shock. Ryuuzaki just sat there, the only shock evident being his widened eyes.

"Yagami-san, please escort Matsuda-san to his room and get an IV drip for him. He should not be in that condition." Ryuuzaki ordered, Soichiro nodding as he took Matsuda into the bedroom made mainly for him but was decided for use of guests since he hadn't returned in a long while. The bed was a king sized canopy bed with red satin sheets and a black trim. The pillows were a vibrant white and soft as he laid Matsuda down. He flinched against the unusual sensation of the soft fabric as he peeled open his eyes slowly. His eyes were half open and half closed, beginning to sweat and pale even more. He sat up, wincing, as he coughed into his hand. Small bloches of blood stained his fist and palm, and noticed surprise radiating from the figure next to him.

"Chief...?" he asked, looking up glassy-eyed to Soichiro, who in return patted him on the head and said,

"Stay here Matsuda, I'm getting you an IV drip. Ordered by Ryuuzaki." Matsuda weakly nodded as he buried himself deep within the blankets, sighing in content of the feeling compared to his lumpy bed back in his appartment.

"Mmm..." He murmured softly, closing his eyes and relishing the moment. Then, in a moment of boredom he began to speak to Shukaku. Shukaku had of course lectured him how to speak in his mind.

_Shukaku? What else can I do with the sand power of yours?_ Matsuda asked, gazing out the bright window.

**The power of sand that you have that only you can control is yours. Transforming into me and automatic defense is on my accord. Therefore, you can do vitually whatever you wish, **Shukaku had replied, scratching his ear lazily with one of his large clawed paws.

Matsuda concentrated as sand slunk slowly into the room and onto his palm, forming a small little figure. He laughed a little, feeling as if his insides were not as dead as he knew they had become. The figure was a small little raccoon like creature as it jumped in the air and became a bird, slightly larger than his thumb but not that much larger than the raccoon. He chuckled a bit more as it flew around his head. He actually felt something besides the misery that he had for some reason been feeling.

Soichiro entered the room, then freezing at seeing Matsuda so playfully shifting the sand into various animals. The memory of his uncurling during that time so long ago was etched permanently into his mind, one that he preferred not to see again. Not so much the total appearance, but the look that was in Matsuda's eyes. He could not begin to comprehend what Matsuda had been put through to have such a look. There was more to him than they had thought. One day, he supposed, he would learn more about Matsuda. What had made him snap like that. He gained a softness in his eyes for approaching Matsuda, and he gave a soft smile.

Matsuda, unnoticing of Soichiro, laughed merrily like the young child that he had never got to be due to his past. The bird became a cat as it plopped on his nose, curling up and purring. Then it jumped off and landed in his lap, becoming a dog, about the size of a miniature schnauzer or bichon frise(1). It barked as it wagged its tail, Matsuda giving a genuine grin and petting the small sand pet. Soichiro had realized what the purpose of the sand creatures. It was either his emotions or Shukaku trying to calm him and distract him from the stress and misery he had been faced with.

He gently put a hand on Matsuda's shoulder, the smile fading off his lips as an expecting look took its place. He looked up to Soichiro, and noticed a sadness in his eyes. With Shukaku, he had become more sufficient with reading emotions. With this, him being able to conclude that Soichiro was pitying him. He cast his eyes down as Soichiro hooked him up to the IV wire. The dog growled slightly at Soichiro as it jumped off the bed, leading Soichiro helplessly out of the room. Eventually as the door shut, and them out of hearing range, the dog became a tall figure. Shaking away the sand, he noticed it took the figure of a male that looked relatively similar to Matsuda.

He had a somewhat similar hairstyle, Matsuda's hair not being mostly straight anymore but more ragged and wild, the same case with this male, his hair red and eyes rounded in a thick, black line. His eyes were aqua green and he wore strange attire; a long maroon trench coat with a purplish vest, straps around his waist, long pants matching his coat with more straps, and open-toed sandals that reached his ankles made from a relatively similar type of leather or possibly fabric. He hadn't known the difference. And on his back was the absolute same thing that made him cringe: the gourd that had formed on him the day Matsuda snapped. And now he spoke, his voice soft but low.

"Now listen close and clear. I don't really exist here fully, but somehow I am able to interfere, if you will. My name is Gaara, and I have been chosen as a guardian for Matsuda."

--

**(1) - MAH DOG. X3**


	3. Want to jump off a building? Anyone?

THIS IS A REPOST, DUE TO EDITING NEEDED IN THE PLOT. And also, I can't remember my witty chapter names. Sowwy. )X

APOLOGIES - I was editing in this chapter and temporarily, due to a saving malfunction in the document editor, there was another chapter of another story saved and exchanged in its place. It has been resolved.

**Basic summary: After Shukaku's extraction, Matsuda gets Shukaku. Chaos ensues, as the story-line gets deeper.**

**Mwah, miss me!?**

**I just couldn't wait anymore!! LS has been busy, and I have had two chapters sitting on my shoulders, meaning two plot bunnies with guns to my head. THEY WANTED UP. D:**

------------------------------------

Mikami couldn't remember the time he had such a nice sleep. And he then remembered why...the pleasant memories from when he and Matsuda considered each other brothers, the way that, as a young boy, he always showed a genuine kindness even if the person had beat the crap out of them before. And one memory in particular stuck to him.

_"Ne, Teru-san?" Matsuda asked, looking up at the clouds with a childlike innocence that made Mikami smile softly, both of equal grade, but Mikami being only slightly taller than the other and being just five months older._

_"What is it, otouto?" Smiling, Matsuda let out a charming laugh._

_"You think we can call each other brother forever?..."_

_"Whatever you want...Just promise me one thing..." Matsuda sat up and looked at his best friend in question. "Don't stop smiling, kay?"_

_"Whatever big bro wants, he gets!" He laughed and then looked down, his hair shadowing over his face. "I...never thought I'd actually be calling someone brother....so kindly..."_

_"Matsuda?" The boys shoulders were trembling. "Matsuda, what's wrong?" Looking up at Mikami, the raven-haired boy had tears running from his hazel eyes, but a smile on his face._

_"I-I'm sorry...I'm just...s-so happy...I could never repay you for what you and your mom have done for me..."_

_"You mean our mom, otouto."_

Now, however, the memory dispelled and his eyes drifted to the clock next to him.

7_:50 am._ SHIT. Shitshitshit. He was late for work.

Mikami sprinted up from his bed, discarded the sheets and clothes he wore, jumped into a quick shower he didn't notice whether hot or cold, and slipped into his business wear. Quickly, he walked out the door, locking it behind him as he frantically began to walk to his office.

On his way there, he bumped into someone, sending them both tumbling onto the ground. He heard a groan and froze. He knew that voice.

"Wha..? Oh my God!!" The person jumped up from his previous position as Mikami slowly got up and dusted him off, dumbfounded and continuing to stare forward. He'd just processed the information that it was indeed Matsuda. Even more so his eyes wide as he recognized him. "You...Teru-san... From grade school?..."

He nodded, before looking down at his watch. "Ah! I have to go, I'll be late!!" He shouted, running off with his briefcase. Matsuda stood there for a moment, registering what happened.

_You know that guy?_

_Yeah._

**You like him, don't you?**

Matsuda froze before going into an internal rage as he walked off to his destination.

_FUCK YOU SHUKAKU!!! I'M GOING TO FUCKING DROWN YOU IN CAFFEINE FOR INSINUATING THAT I LIKED MY OLD BEST FRIEND AND ADOPTED BROTHER!!_

**NOOOOOOOO!!**

**------------------------**

Soichiro replayed the event for what seemed the thousandth time he'd done so.

_"Now listen close and clear. I don't really exist here fully, but somehow I am able to interfere, if you will. My name is Gaara, and I have been chosen as a guardian for Matsuda." Those were the words that Gaara had said._

_"Wh-What?" Soichiro was shocked; First a demon, then a "guardian" that looked like he'd come out of a horror movie._

_"You heard me. Or are you deaf?" He said, keeping an absolutely straight face._

_"I'm not deaf!!" Soichiro shouted, outraged. The boy didn't even look twenty, and he was calling him deaf? The nerve!_

_"Well then, you heard me. Must I repeat myself?" Okay, that's it... THIS ASSHOLE!!_

_"If you don't mind, I would rather you not insult me."_

_"If you don't mind, I would rather you not make me repeat myself."_

_Soichiro fumed. This guy was expert of pissing off people. The boy then chuckled, as he gave the chief officer a playful stare._

_"You know, you remind me of a friend of mine. Easily annoyed, loud, annoying." Gaara smirked, before putting his mask back on. "Now, I'm here for a simple reason: I've discovered that there are demon hunters in this era as well. They've discovered the ancient extracting statue left by a terrorist organization in my era, called the Akatsuki. These new demon hunters will be after Matsuda, and I'm here because I can help Matsuda."_

_"Demon hunters... AKATSUKI? What the hell are you--!?" Soichiro began, but Gaara cut him off._

_"Please don't interrupt me. Its quite annoying." He gave Soichiro a curt glare before continuing. "I suppose that they'll come after maybe a decade or so. Matsuda's system still has to adjust to Shukaku, so pre-extraction could cost in the destruction of an area the size of the United States. How I know the size of this so-called United States is studying."_

_"When you say studying, it sounds like as if you're only the age of a high-school student." Soichiro challenged._

_"Well, I am fifteen, after all. And haven't I said that I dislike being interrupted? Unless you want me to stuff sand up your-" He coughed into his hand, cutting off the last word purposely as to get the message to Soichiro._

_One thing was very clear to Soichiro._

_This boy..._

_Was a pain in the ass._

Soon after he had the chat with Gaara, Ryuuzaki had called them, saying that the police had no longer suported the Kira case. And due to it, Aizawa had left the investigation. A small period after, Aiber and Weddie had entered. A con artist and a burgler. How nice. It then led up to the current day in which he was remembering that day.

"Ryuuzaki." Watari said over screen. "Matsuda is sending out a distress signal..."

"From where?" Ryuuzaki asked.

"The Yotsuba building."

One simultaneous word entered every ones mind, even Matsuda's, who was faced against a tight situation.

_SHIT._

-----------------------------

"Ryuuzaki, are you watching?" Matsuda asked. Oh what a day this had turned out for him. From bumping into Mikami on accident to accompanying Misa to the photo-shoot to being caught by Yotsuba eavesdropping on their meeting. He just HAD to listen to Shukaku, didn't he? He just had to ignore Gaara. Now, he was thinking Gaara was more sane than Shukaku, though both looking insane.

"Yes." Ryuuzaki replied, watching his screen. _What did that idiot get himself into!?_ L mentally shouted, his emotions rumbling underneath his mask.

"Those eight that we've brought in, they were holding a meeting to plan a murder using Kira. I heard the conversation with my own ears. Its them, no doubt about it." He said, warily watching the door with his watchful eyes. A bead of sweat rolled down his chin, him nervously gulping. _How the hell can I get out of this one? I really messed up this time... _He thought, almost on the verge of shaking and panicking.

**Right you are, brat! **Shukaku grinned, laughing.

"Are you sure about it...? That's big news if it is true..."

"Ah... That's... what I thought... Is there any way of me getting out of here alive?"

"Luckily, you still are alive, so there is a chance. What you have to do... Is die before you get killed."

"...Oh... I see..." Matsuda was getting nervous, seeing how silent Gaara and Shukaku had both become.

"Listen carefully... There's an empty street on the west side of the building..." Ryuuzaki began, explaining his plan. _If anything goes wrong..._ He gulped._ I have to trust that... demon... to save Matsuda._ He hated the thought, but it was the only thing left to do. If that demon didn't do anything, should anything go wrong...

"Yes... Okay... I'll try." _Please work! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WOOORK!!_

...Matsuda was as good as dead.

"Ahh, I'm a little tipsy." Matsuda had said, walking out of the bathroom. It was a good thing Shukaku had taught him how to put on a good drunk act, otherwise the tone and feel would reveal himself immediately. "I feel goooood..." He then walked over to the balcony, sliding open the door and murmuring to himself, "A bit of fresh air..."

"Ladies and gents, attention please!" He'd shouted aloud, using the drunken slur Shukaku was providing him with, raising his arms in the air and putting on a perfect drunk grin.

"Welcome to the Taro Matsui show!"

One of the males grinned, saying, "Oh, are you gonna entertain us? Hah hah." He then threw one leg onto medium-widthed concrete railing and stepped uneasily onto it. Another of the eight had their eyes wide, shouting,

"Hey... You're drunk, stop it!!" Matsuda gave a sly grin, replying,

"Heh heh... I'm alright, I do this trick aaaall the time!" After which he said under his breath, "Here I go..."

"Stop, stop it, it's dangerous idiot!" He pushed himself up, standing on his hands and wobbling, towering above the empty street to the west, where the riskiest plan could lead to his safety, or his death.

His hand had then slipped. He wanted to scream, but he was positive that he would've been caught by Soichiro and Mogi. He didn't see them directly underneath like L had mentioned. They were a few feet away on the same balcony. And they were just as shocked. Matsuda barely got a grasp on the cement railing when he began to slip again. Soichiro ran over to him and grabbed his hand, trying to keep him from falling. But from nervousness of the moment, both of their hands had become sweaty, as their grips loosened. "C-chief!! Help!" Matsuda weakly cried out, slipping. He tried to grip Soichiro's hand with both hands, but failed as he slipped. And he couldn't keep it any longer.

He screamed.

He screamed, his life passing before his eyes.

Aiber heard this as he cast his gaze upwards upon hearing the scream and saw Matsuda plummeting towards him. A look of horror spread his face as he jumped up and ran out of the way.

_SHUKAKU! DO IT NOW!! DO IT NOW OR WE'RE ALL DEAD!_ Gaara shouted, making Matsuda's hands flip through different hand-signs.

**I'M DOING IT YOU STUPID BRAT!! NOW SHUT UP!!** The sand rose from the ground and before Matsuda splatted against the ground, something pushed against his gut. The force was so intense it caused blood to fly from his mouth from biting his tongue. It splattered against the sand as his vision got blurry. He groaned as he realized it was a version of Shukaku's hand holding him up. Shukaku released the sand, causing Matsuda to his the scattered substance that lay on the ground. Soon it all retreated from underneath him.

Soichiro and Mogi looked down, eyes wide. Soichiro backed up against the wall and slid down to a sitting position, a hand over his heart in shock. They both released breaths that they had realized then that they had been holding.

Raito and Ryuuzaki watched, eyes wide as they released the grip on the handcuff that linked them together, witnessing the bare escape of death that Matsuda had been given. They both watched silently before they registered he was indeed alive. His chest was still moving, and he did not bleed anywhere.

Weddie and Aiber both cast their gaze on Matsuda, shocked beyond reason. His eyes were just as wide, a small trail of blood trailing down the corner of his mouth. He weakly mouthed the words "Oh god..." As he snapped his eyes shut, quivering. Aiber looked over to Weddie, both exchanging similar, unreadable glances. Aiber stalked back inside the secret entrance of the building as Weddie started her act. "Oh no! I thought I heard a thud... I must call 9-1-1!!"

As Misa and the other models quickly got the men from Yotsuba out of the building, Ryuuzaki and Raito drove out in the false ambulance in the outfits they had to where Matsuda lay, on the very of crying. He forced his body to be still, and he forced out all noises and sounds from reaching him. The lifted his still, tense body onto the stretcher, putting a drapery on top of him and bringing him into the ambulence.

"I know that we're short on staff but this is not my job." Ryuuzaki growled, biting his finger.

Matsuda sat straight up, the sheet rolling off him as he brought his knees up to his chest, shaking like a leaf. He hadn't even paid the slightest attention when Ryuuzaki had said,

"Matsuda, you fool."

-------------------

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST DID!?" Matsuda flinched, but beside that had done nothing else. Matsuda battled the memory that the recent events brought to mind. It brought back so many things...

_...His father had pinned his sister against the wall, a knife in hand..._

"Raito-kun, there is no need to yell at Matsuda. Though he is very stupid for what he did."

_...His screams reaching his fathers uncaring ears, her sisters cries as the blade swiped at her arms..._

"Matsuda? Matsuda, are you there??"

_"No!! Please, let her go!! Why don't you hurt me instead!? DON'T HURT HER!!"_

"Matsuda!! What the hell!?"

_"Don't you get it, you worthless piece of shit? You're nothing to me. The reason why your sister gets a more brutal beating than you is because your not worth it. You were never worth it. Your the second son, worthless due to that bitch of your mother bringing you into my wretched family."_

"Matsu-san?"

_"Matsu!! Run while you still can!! Please!!"_

"Is that all I am to you...?" Matsuda could not tell whether he was saying it in his memory or in reality. Or even both. He was too lost in between. "I-is that all I am to you... A stupid piece of crap... That t-takes after the good things in mother...?" He grasped at his head in reality, supporting himself on the wall that he'd somehow wandered over to while stuck in his haze of dreams and reality. He punched at the wall, causing a large hole to take its place.

_"What is with you!? I thought families were supposed to love each other!!"_

_"You stupid little boy, you're not part of this family. You're not worth anything." His sisters pathetic sobs reached him as he realized that he was crying himself..._

_"Oh Kiyomi, don't you realize that your brother is too stupid to realize what he does before he does it? He can't help himself, he's just like his mother. Weak, pathetic, and full of the idiocy and hopeful shit I didn't need in a fucking son."_

"Matsuda-san?? What are you...?" Raito asked, eyes wide. Matsuda let out a whimper as he dropped to his knees.

_"Why you no good brat!! I'll have you dead for that!!" He snarled, slapping Matsuda across the cheek. He fell to the floor, holding back any weakness._

_"If I show no weakness..."_

"...Will I finally be worth something to you, you asshole!?" He was stuck in his memories, the pain never leaving the storm of his mind.

"It seems as though he's going through a relapse of a memory...And not a very fond one, I see..." Ryuuzaki mumbled in curiosity.

_"You stupid brat, won't you ever understand? You're worthless, stupid, idiotic, weak, pathetic and hopeless!" He cut open Matsuda's ragged shirt, slicing a wound on his arm. To prevent screaming, he bit his lip and clenched his eyes tight._

"You know what? I hate you." In Matsuda's view, his memory, he'd said the exact same words. He punched and kicked at whoever had a hold of him, screaming, "I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!!"

_Annoyed by Matsuda's tantrum, he shot Matsuda in the same place again and again until Matsuda fell deathly limp, breathing shallow._

_"Pathetic. You want to cry. You want to run. Well you know WHAT!? ITS TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW, YOU GODDAMN BRAT!!" His father snarled, grabbing Matsuda around the neck and chucking his frail body across the kitchen. His sister cried out, but Matsuda heard nothing but the sound of the cracks of his bones against the refrigerator and the beats of his heart as he slid down. Blood flew from his mouth from the impact._

_His father stomped over, his sister trying to stall time by grabbing her fathers ankle and tugging with all the strength she had left in her. Their father slipped, smashing into the floor as he cursed loudly. Matsuda jumped up, and despite the pain he felt he grabbed his older sister and ran up the stairs, trying to escape. Their father pursued them as he made it to the third floor before tripping. He threw his older sister out of the way of their father's rage as said man grabbed him by the throat, his gun in hand. He aimed at Matsuda's stomach and shot._

_"MATSUDAAAAAA!!" His sister screamed, running quickly as their father ignored her._

_"I bet you're real happy, aren't you, you stupid brat?" He snarled softly into his son's ear. "You've gotten my attention. But to make sure trash like you won't dare challenge me again, I'll kill you." He threw his son out of the window that was located in front of him as Matsuda flew, his stomach colliding with the swing set located outside as he fell. His father, now down in front of him, grabbed him by the hair and dragged him to a grass area._

_"Good riddance." He cocked the gun, ready to kill his very own blood related son. But he was restrained by the police whom had just arrived. A few medics came through as Matsuda's vision blurred, blacking out from the pain... He remembered murmuring one single sentence before being lost in unconsciousness._

_"Mother... Why did you have to get killed by that asshole, even after divorce..."_

His eyes snapped open as he took in deep breaths, eyes wide. His vision was blurry, but he could see Soichiro standing above him, along with some other people, though to blurry for him to identify.

"Matsuda... Are you alright??" Soichiro asked, brushing away an out of place hair. Matsuda, recovering from shock, slowly shook his head.

"Would Matsuda-san explain what that memory was about to us?" Ryuuzaki demanded, looking at the blank screen. Something like shock was on his face.

"It was... A very bad one." He murmured, taking breaths as he propped himself on his heels. "The memory where my father got arrested for abusing me and my sister."

"Aha. And that's why this criminal has the last name Touta. The records all make sense. Unless there is another Touta Matsuda that has been abused like you." Everyone looked on his screen, seeing the picture of a man that looked almost like Matsuda, minus the bangs. His hair was brushed back and messy. Matsuda's hair was once more combed down into its normal matter.

"Touta Hisoka. Charged with child abuse. Shot youngest son, Touta Matsuda, age 7, five times in the stomach and threw out of window. Cut daughter, Touta Kiyomi, age 16, with knifes. Killed wife by the name of Touta Shizuka, age 35, after divorce. Further Details Excluded." With every word Ryuuzaki had said, Matsuda cringed, tears in his eyes.

"Its all true. That is...my father. That was my mother. And Kiyomi died at the age of eighteen. I was only nine." Mastuda's eyes shut tightly, trying to chase away the tears at the horrible memories. "I was alone ever since then. Nine years ago, I was supposed to go to her wedding. She died of heart problems. And he swears to kill me...but good things happened after that, and life moves on..." He got up, brushing away tears and pointed to his head. "I can't really feel any loneliness with Gaara and Shukaku raging in arguments..."

"NINE YEARS AGO?" Was asked. He winced, then looked down, examining the recently noticed scar on his hand while finding it more interesting then the current question posed as he answered as delicately as he could.

"Yes...I was able to get my age changed because of some useful connections, so no one would have a fit." He began, chuckling nervously at this point. "Who would've known I was a prodigy, enough to successfully get my degree with the help of those connections so I could support myself?" More nervous chuckling.

"So...you're eighteen."

"...Yes..." The silence that settled was awkward, before a new comment was thrown in an attempt to slice the tension.

"Matsuda-san, get that cleaned. It looks terrible." Ryuuzaki noticed, staring from the corner of his eyes.

"...Alright, Ryuuzaki..." Matsuda murmured, not sure how to reply at that moment. As soon as he left, Ryuuzaki sighed.

_What did you ever do to deserve this? And what did I do to have to deal with it?_

--------------------------------

Rem narrowed her eyes, looking up as Higuchi wrote down names in the Death Note. His life-span was thinning.

A few weeks.

That's all this man had left.

She knew how.

_Yagami Raito._

The conclusion was inevitable. This man was a hideous creature, and would eventually slip up. There was no way that someone such as him could keep successfully hidden under the shrouds he'd made forever.

"It had best be what you promised, Yagami Raito." Rem whispered, so low that not even Higuchi heard her. "If not, you will die."

--00--

**Alright guys, listen up and listen clear. This story is going to move quickly according to the canon series. Next chapter, skipping directly to the part where they capture the Third Kira, Raito getting his memories back and yadda yadda. We then stop at L's death, and take a quick look at the status of all the jinchuuriki and where they are and stufff...(I'm changing a few Jinchuuriki though.) And then we fast forward to Mello and Near. This is where our second extended stop shall be! I've never been what you call a fan at writing long chapter stories. I prefer long chapters, little quantity. Sooo... Yeah. I'm more wanting to get to the point in which Mikami gets the death note, and that's... A long ways away, in short.**

**Hope you liked it. :D**

**YES - I MADE MATSUDA EIGHTEEN. NO, I DON'T CARE. GTFOUT OF MY FACE. D:**


	4. Have you ever been hit by a truck?

THIS IS A REPOST, DUE TO EDITING NEEDED IN THE PLOT. And also, I can't remember my witty chapter names. Sowwy. )X

UGGHHHH THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET ONTO THE DOCUMENT MANAGER!! ITS BEING EVVVVVILLLLL RIGHT NOW. *cries*

Oh, and recent news is: MATSUDA IS 18. I edited the end of the previous chapter, so you can go back and read it for the info. :D

**Basic summary: After Shukaku's extraction, Matsuda gets Shukaku. Chaos ensues, as the story-line gets SHIT. Do you have ANY idea how much research I had to do for this chapter? Mainly from Death Note episodes 21, 22 and 23, but then also from Naruto episode 126.**

**To find out the way to write Gaara's "Rain of Sand" properly. I prefer the proper titling, and so I found it was "Suna Shigure". Yay me. X3**

**Oh, and I take no responsibility if you feel nausea or disgust when reading the extraction of the bullets in Matsuda by Rem. Trust me, you'll find out.**

"That's how it is! Higuchi is Kira!"

These words echoed through the entire investigation building, as the people in it sat astonished by what they heard. _We've finally found him._ The thoughts of Matsuda, a week after the memory incident.

Misa had gotten the proof they'd needed. Solid proof that one of them was Kira. Now the only way to catch him was making a plan.

"Before I catch Higuchi, I want to see how he kills." These words were uttered by Ryuuzaki only moments later after Misa explained how she'd got him to say that. Raito continued his thinking.

"And if the deaths stop, we can't observe how he kills. Right?" Ryuuzaki took yet another desert in his two hands, staring at it while replying.

"Hai. If you're going to catch Higuchi, at least wait until the killings stop." He paused, setting down the dessert. "Please, let me think." He looked at the screen, and turned on a speaker.

"Weddy."

"Hai."

"How's it going?" His gaze never left the screen for a minute.

"Its going fine. Inside the company, the cameras can observe their actions about 70 of the time." She replied, the 'w' on the screen similarly fashioned to that of Watari's and Ryuuzaki's own letters. They continued speaking with each other until Ryuuzaki brought up Higuchi. She commented that she could not easily hack the man's security, and that he had a basement recently built with more difficult security. He then turned his attention to Raito and Misa, whom he questioned for a small time. Then, he spoke again after Raito answered.

"Thanks to you, Yagami-kun, I'm 99 confident." At that moment, Watari had walked in with more desserts.

"We'll create a situation where Higuchi cannot pass the power onto someone else, and has to show us how he kills." Mogi, Soichiro and Matsuda sat on the side-lines of the conversation, Shukaku shifting uncomfortably and causing a knot-like feeling to form in the pit of his stomach.

"What are you going to do?" Raito asked. Ryuuzaki paused for a moment, looking up.

"We're going to use Sakura TV to catch Higuchi." Matsuda brightened up, saying,

"Shock TV!" Misa gave him a genuinely confused look.

"Whats that?"

And Ryuuzaki explained his plan.

"I see..." Matsuda began. "So we're going to use Aiber! And say that he actually was a spy..." Ryuuzaki interrupted, saying,

"That's not it at all." He looked over to Matsuda in the corner of his eyes. "We can't use Aiber." Watari left as Ryuuzaki continued. "Higuchi has to think that the person on TV is someone he's able to kill. Meaning, someone whose name seems like it can be found easily."

"Is there someone like that?" Matsuda asked, looking to Ryuuzaki.

"Only you, Matsuda-san." Ryuuzaki replied, as monotone as ever.

"Matsu!" Misa said, grinning. Matsuda had a look of great disbelief on his face, as Soichiro took his own time to murmur Matsuda's name as well. Raito seemed to be able to see how that would work.

"Higuchi thinks that Matsuda-san eavesdropped on their meeting. If we reveal that the manager isn't actually dead, he'll believe it." Matsuda's eyes widened, Gaara also stunned at Raito's reasoning.

"Exactly. We'll use Sakura TV's frosted glass and a mic. From the silhouette to the announcement, Higuchi will suspect its Matsui the manager." He paused for a moment before continuing.

"Then they'll screw up for a second and expose the person's face to the cameras." Matsuda's mouth dropped as Misa shouted,

"Sounds exciting!"

"And they'll say 'By the end of this program we'll enclose the real name of 'H', who is Kira'." Ryuuzaki ended.

"In this situation, Higuchi will do anything he can to find out the name. We can predict his actions." Raito added.

"And we can observe how he kills." Ryuuzaki added again. "Then we'll have absolute proof."

"Though, the only problem is that if Higuchi has the power of the Second Kira and can kill with just a face..." He paused as he squished a dessert in between his two fingers, it making a squishy sound. "...Then Matsuda-san will die."

Matsuda gasped, his eyes wide and his mouth agape.

"Though, that's probably not the case, since Matsuda-san is still alive, and since Higuchi is interested in Misa." Raito added.

"Well, we can only use this plan after the killing stops... We'll have to wait two or three days to see if that happens. While we wait, its up to Matsuda-san to decide whether we do it or not."

Matsuda took his needed steps forward after setting his mind on it.

"I don't need two or three days. Please let me do it." He then closed his eyes and clenched his jaws, clenching his hands as well. As he opened his eyes, Shukaku's pupils were in his place. Shukaku jerked Matsuda's body forward, walking in stiff strides as he neared Ryuuzaki. As Soichiro tried to grab him back, the Shukaku's chakra flared out and whiplashed at him, the result being Soichiro falling to the floor and Raito rushing over to his side to help him up with Misa. The sand demon forced the raven-haired male to grab the hem of Ryuuzaki's shirt, pulling him up to look him in the eyes. Those hateful desert eyes of Shukaku versus the cold grey of Ryuuzaki.

"**Listen up, brat.**" Shukaku snarled, his voice a great deal lower in contrast to Matsuda's own. Strangely, it sounded like a dual of a haggard, angry old man and the young, chipper officer they'd known. "**If you dare get my container killed, I will personally see to it that you die slowly and painfully by my hand.**"

Matsuda regained control as he fell to the floor, releasing Ryuuzaki and the latter falling backwards in his chair, tugging Raito from his fathers side to trip over Matsuda, his heel digging into the jinchuuriki's side. Matsuda groaned as he grabbed his head, his eyes clenched tight.

"Stupid demon..." Matsuda murmured, getting to his feet unsteadily. "Its actually quite painful when he takes over." He stumbled, Soichiro putting a firm hand on Matsuda's shoulder and arm to help steady him. Ryuuzaki got up and then offered Raito a hand, which the latter gladly accepted.

"Thanks, Ryuuzaki."

--00--

"Aiber!!" Weddie shouted, throwing a gun to Aiber. He caught it and quickly ran after Higuchi. _Dammit, I didn't want to have to use this.. _Aiber thought as he shot the gun. He missed.

"Higuchi has a gun! He's shot the chief!" Mogi shouted this as Higuchi escaped. Matsuda, standing on the roof of Sakura TV and listening to them on his own set, growled as he looked behind him. The interviewer was standing behind him, eyes wide at hearing what was being said. He looked down, seeing the red Porsche drive out, and then saw the two other cars drive out as well. He gave a small smile.

"Seems as if I have no choice, eh, Shukaku?" He ran up to the edge and jumped, a jet of sand catching him(1) as he flew off, the interviewer with his eyes wide. Especially with seeing the change of his eyes from onyx to the gold on black one eye and aqua green the other.

He saw out of the corner of his eye the helicopter that Watari, Raito and Ryuuzaki were riding in, and fell behind, following their every move. Then he'd seen the blockade made by the patrol cars. And he knew immediately who it was that initiated the idea.

Ide and Aizawa. They'd done it.

Then he sat back on his heels as he watched Higuchi skid, then coming to a stop as Ryuuzaki switched on the lights of the helicopter.

_Shit... _Higuchi thought, then seeing a chance to escape. _Over there!_ He quickly accelerated the car, heading for that area. Watari prepared to shoot the wheel but was interrupted.

"Suna Shigure." Sand began to pelt the car, popping the wheels and causing him to skid into the edge, smashing the right headlight and his window. They all turned and saw Matsuda standing in the way on a platform of sand.

"Not a chance." He snarled, eyes completely different than what they were supposed to be. One of them was pitch black, a gold pupil with a black diamond and four circles surrounding each side of the diamond and then the other being white with a soft yet stern aqua-green pupil. The eyes of Gaara and Shukaku.

"Y-you!" Higuchi shouted, eyes wide. He looked, trying to read his name, but was stunned. The name read Shukaku no Gaara, and the life-span was the sign for infinity. "W-WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted. "Sh-shukaku No Gaara... That isn't your name! Even I know that! A-and y-your life-span!" Matsuda interrupted.

"I'll explain it to you. Shukaku and Gaara are the other two spirits inhabiting the depths of my mind. They aren't fooled by your Eyes. In fact, they fool your Eyes. By changing my own eyes, they literally change my name to their own. Shukaku is the demon and Gaara is the old spirit which Shukaku manifested. And they're more than helpful."

Higuchi reached for something in the car before taking out a gun and quickly shooting like a madman at Matsuda. "Y-YOU'RE A M-MONSTER!!" He shouted, fearful. Matsuda, shot in seven different areas, collapsed onto the pavement. The patrol cars surrounded the Porsche, as then Higuchi aimed it for his head.

"NOBODY COME NEAR ME!!" He shouted, horror-struck. But as he was about to activate the trigger, Watari shot the gun directly. Higuchi recoiled his hand as the gun flew away from him.

Matsuda's breathing was shallow, blood staining his shirt as everything began to haze. But he instantly recognized the Shinigami hovering over him. He didn't even notice anything else. He gave a small smile, whispering,

"Rem-san... Hi..." He hissed as he writhed from the pain of moving. Rem bent down, looking at the damage Higuchi caused. The sand slided over and opened Matsuda's shirt, showing seven bloody spots. One in each shoulder, one directly below his chest which most likely pierced his stomach, and the other four located away from any vital organs. Rem looked down, and brushed some hairs out of his face that were starting to gather the sweat on his brown. Ryuuzaki, looking back at him, noticed this strange movement.

"D-do you think... you can help... by killing me?" Matsuda asked weakly, the pain too much for him. Not even with Shukaku's help could he stand this haze.

"I think I might be able to take out the bullets if Shukaku can open the holes a bit more." Rem replied, not really wanting to kill the man. He hadn't spoken a word about Misa being the Second Kira, so she was grateful to him. Shukaku complied, burning away excess tissue and skin causing Matsuda to weakly cry out, biting his lip.

Ryuuzaki forced himself to look forward, interrogating the Kira that was Higuchi. "Now, tell me how you kill." Higuchi gave no reply at first, being restrained and having a blindfold, but then answered.

"Its a notebook. You won't believe me, but if you write a persons name down in the note, they'll die." Soichiro looked to Mogi uncertainly, then walking to the car where he picked up a note-book. Then he got out of the car, looking down at it. When he looked back up, he saw what in his view was a monster looming over Matsuda. He screamed when it reached it's hand into Matsuda's body, the boy unmoving.

"I-I-its a M-M-MONSTER!!" Soichiro shouted, subconsciously reaching for his gun which was not there.

"Calm down, Yagami-san. You don't have a gun with you." Mogi grabbed the notebook and then screamed, falling on his butt as well. They both cowered before they got up, Soichiro going to Matsuda wearily and Mogi bringing the notebook to the helicopter.

"M-Matsuda...?" He asked, as the Shinigami looked up. It shushed him, before murmuring something to Matsuda. Matsuda weakly nodded as it poked two of its fingers into his body, pulling something out. He expected it to be a gut, but... It was a bullet. The monster was helping Matsuda?

"A-arigato, Rem-san..." Matsuda whispered hoarsely, as Rem dropped the second bullet on the floor by her feet.

"It is no problem, Matsuda." She replied, reaching into another of the seven holes and reaching for the bullets, not feeling any fear or disgust when her claws rubbed against Matsuda's moving organs. He hissed at the feeling, but stayed perfectly still. She fished out another bullet, successfully removing it. She then moved for the bullet that had been embedded into the wall of his stomach. He cried out weakly as she poked at it, trying to get a grasp on it. She then pulled it out, causing him to spasm in pain. She then quickly took out the last two in his shoulders, both having been embedded into his bones.

"Chief..." Matsuda coughed, wincing as Shukaku's chakra took more out of him when healing the holes that had been made. "I..." He shuddered, the pain unbearable.

"Matsuda.. How can you see that thing?" Soichiro asked, eyes wide. Matsuda looked up, vision blacking out on the edges.

"I've always seen them, because of Shukaku. And her name is Rem." He fell unconscious, head rolling to the side, his entire frame shaking as Soichiro looked up to the monster.

"Matsuda is truly a strange human. But I suppose that they come around once in a while." Rem murmured, looking down at the human. She picked up Matsuda and handed him to Soichiro, who had nothing else to do but take him. He nodded in thanks, although he had no idea what to think as he walked over to the others whom were handling Higuchi. However, he suddenly spasmed wildly, making unearthly noises before be fell on his knees, his head falling back.

Higuchi was dead.

--

The group sat in an unearthly silence, occasional glances being shot at both Rem and Matsuda. Matsuda had not touched the notebook yet seen Rem. Rem actually existed. And Matsuda never spoke a word about the Shinigami to them. Ryuuzaki was staring at the computer in front of him, unusually silent as Mogi read aloud each rule.

Raito gazed over softly to Matsuda. _So he's a reliable pawn. He hadn't said anything about me or Misa being Kira. _He smirked mentally, eyes flickering with the devil's glint. _Perfect. Now to put his reliability to the test. Can he be trusted enough? _His dead-pan expression turned to a frown, his brows furrowed as he thought.

"May I ask what Yagami-kun is being so serious about?" Ryuuzaki asked, looking over at Ryuuzaki.

"How was it that Matsuda was able to see the Shinigami? Does this mean that he knows who Kira was?" Raito began, focusing his gaze intently at Matsuda. The male looked over to Raito strangely, trying to see through what he was doing.

_This is the old Raito, no doubt. _Matsuda concluded, eyes narrowed and weary, his gaze focused at Raito._ What is he...? _And it clicked. Everything made sense. His eyes widened in realization of what the college student was trying to do. Ryuuzaki's eyes widened too, although in realization rather than shock.

"You're right..." He murmured, turning to face Matsuda. "Matsuda-san, you, without a doubt, know who the First and Second Kira are. Please tell me." Rem's eyes narrowed at Raito, a scowl on her face growing deeper.

_Of all the people, why Matsuda, Yagami Raito? _Rem thought, eyes glazed in hate.

Matsuda shook his head. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you that. I owe Rem-san, and also, I was forced to stay quiet by Kira... They'll kill me if they find out I spoke." He trailed off, looking down. Ryuuzaki frowned, sipping some more coffee.

"Matsuda, you realize that if you don't speak, I'll have to contain you the way I had contained Misa and use the same methods I've used on her as well." Matsuda gulped, shaking. He nodded wearily, but looked down.

"You'd really do that. I should've expected it, I suppose. Do whatever you want. I refuse to speak." He looked up, eyes cold in secrecy. "I owe Rem, and I know that she cares for the Second Kira with her life. I can't... I just can't."

Ryuuzaki looked away for a moment, then deciding to speak. "Please arrest Matsuda-san for treason against this investigation and take him in custody, same cautions with the Second Kira." Matsuda's eyes widened as the other officers unwillingly grabbed him roughly, covering his eyes and cuffing him, then everything fading with the feeling of a needle in his arm.

--

"Watari, have you finished the preparations?" Ryuuzaki asked, sitting in front of dozens of screens.

"Hai, Ryuuzaki." Watari replied.

"Show me." A visual popped up. Matsuda was stripped down, only in his boxers, strapped onto a metal item and eyes covered in a steel blindfold. He also had earplugs, as to not be able to hear himself but hear Ryuuzaki.

Ryuuzaki turned on a speaker. "Matsuda, are you sure you don't want to speak?" Matsuda shook his head roughly, weighed down by the blindfold and the rough leather straps. "Then, Watari, use all means necessary to get him to speak. Shukaku can heal his wounds, so feel free to use knifes and various other sharp objects as well. But no guns." Rem stood by Matsuda, refusing to move. Matsuda was just like Misa, and he was willing to give up his freedom to keep Misa safe.

"Matsuda, I can help you escape..." Rem murmured, offering the same offer as Misa. Matsuda shook his head.

"I can't... I'd hurt my friends... And if they truly cared, they wouldn't do this. Let them see... If it comes to it and I'm begging you for it, kill me." He whispered back, half aware of what he was saying. The visual closed as Watari took a blade, full of regret, nearing Matsuda's side...

INTERMISSION... 2 weeks...

"Ryuuzaki." Watari's voice sounded in the speakers. "He's saying something."

"Bring up the visual." Ryuuzaki said, eyes sullen as he jumped on the couch, the others crowding around the screen. Matsuda was still strapped to the metal item, but the straps were what held him up. His feet were limp under him, tears trickling past the blindfold. His body trembled in agony as he flexed his fingers, his hands strapped to his chest and enclosed in iron cages. He was a sickly pale except in the parts where the irritated flesh of faded scars resided.

"Matsuda-san, will you not tell me who Kira and the Second Kira are?" Ryuuzaki asked. Soichiro was shocked, his entire face chalk white and his fingers trembling. Mogi was stunned, his mouth agape and eyes wide. Aizawa couldn't believe how horrible Matsuda looked. Raito was even surprised to the extent Matsuda was taking it. _This guy isn't reliable... He's incredible. He'll be extremely useful later, unless something bad happens. _He thought.

"No." He whispered hoarsely, shaking. "Please... Shukaku, Rem, anyone... Kill me..." He sobbed as the shaking got worse. Rem looked shocked. To be honest, they were all shocked. Even Ryuuzaki himself.

**I can't kill you, brat!! Its impossible! **Shukaku sounded genuinely shocked as well. Matsuda didn't take that answer.

"YOU LIAR!! YOU CAN KILL ME!! I WON'T TAKE NO FOR AN ANSWER!! DAMN IT ALL, JUST FUCKING KILL ME!!" He screeched, writhing against the metal upright panel. "Don't make me live any longer... Don't force me to..." He whimpered, breaths coming shallow.

"Matsuda... I don't want to have to kill you." Rem sighed, looking down. _This human doesn't want Misa to get hurt. He truly is a kind one... _She frowned, brushing away an out of place lock of hair. Matsuda continued to writhe silently, before murmuring,

"If you won't kill me... I WILL!!" He tried to bite his tongue, but the sand pried his mouth appart, rendering his tactic useless. Not giving up, he attempted to smash his head against the metal. Watari prevented it by grabbing the sides of Matsuda's head, securing his head against the metal and tightening it. Matsuda whimpered, tears not ceasing.

"I promise your release will be short and quick if you tell me who the two Kira's are." Matsuda tried to shake his head, but ended up in a thick haze of pain of his skull being grazed by the hard metal.

"What is it that you are trying to protect by doing this?" Matsuda closed his eyes, and forced out,

"I-I c-c-can sy-sympathize... W-with "monsters", a-and demons..." He whimpered at speaking. "I-I c-can't let Re-Rem lo-loose the Second K-Kira... Because that person..." He coughed, the feeling rendering his throat raw. "...I-is the o-only one that s-she'll mo-most likely feel some-so-something f-for..." He shuddered, closing his eyes.

"S-Shukaku... E-Erase... all my memories... Regarding th-the Second K-Kira and Ki-Kira..."

**Are you sure? Its impossible for me to give them back to you once I remove them... **Shukaku murmured, looking to Gaara and back to him. Gaara frowned, crossing his arms.

_Baka, if you don't remove his memories Matsuda will continue to suffer. And eventually die. I'm not sure thats what you want, is it?_ Gaara hissed, glaring at Shukaku. Shukaku shrugged, and then a searing pain took Matsuda over as the boy screamed. Aizawa, Soichiro, Raito and Mogi winced, the sound of it to excruciating for them to hear. After a while, Matsuda mouthed 'Thank you Shukaku' and fell extremely limp, his head rolling forward and legs staying in their past state.

"Ryuuzaki, you can't let this go on any longer." Soichiro said, anger boiling up in him. Ryuuzaki stared blankly at the screen, taking his coffee and sipping it.

"I suppose." Ryuuzaki replied.

"You SUPPOSE?!" Aizawa shouted, glaring full on at the insomniac detective. "Didn't you see that Matsuda's at his breaking point, and ALL you can say is 'I suppose'!?"

Ryuuzaki remained silent as he turned on the speaker. "Watari..." He began. "Do you think you can continue the methods you've been using before?" Watari sighed, before saying one simple word.

"No."

Ryuuzaki took in a deep breath before sighing it all out. "Please release Matsuda-san and return him here... Once he wakes, though."

--

Matsuda slowly awoke, everything black once more. He proceeded to cry once more, but a voice sounded.

"Matsuda. Open your eyes." Frowning, he tried to open his eyes. He couldn't.

"Matsuda..." The voice was agitated. Matsuda didn't even bother shrugging, thinking that he'd most likely be weighed down. "For gods sake, open your eyes!"

Matsuda tried to open his eyes harder this time, and then succeeded. Light blinded him, however, so he shut them once more, whimpering. He then opened his eyes slowly, attempting to adjust to the light. And he succeeded once more. He looked around, suprised at that nothing was dark any more. His throat ached, so he didn't speak. He was then handed what looked like a glass full of some liquid. He stared at it for a moment, genuinely confused. So they released the blind-fold, but they didn't... He looked down at himself.

They DID remove everything! Matsuda had been wearing his old suit, and there were no straps on him. Nor weights nor chains. He flexed his fingers, them protesting as a shock of pain ensued. He winced, before tolerating the pain and grabbing the glass. He began to drink, and he then noticed a blank spot in his memory. He set the glass down and looked down for a moment. His hands were a sickly pale color, and he knew somehow that it was because of Ryuuzaki.

"Hey, lets be heading back, okay?" He looked up, and saw fuzzy images.

"Who's speaking?" Matsuda asked, his own voice sounding foreign to him.

"Matsuda, are you blind or something? Its Aizawa!!" The figure shouted.

"Frankly, I think I am, and please don't shout. It hurts my ears." Matsuda murmured, rubbing his ears. "By the way... Why can't I remember anything?"

Aizawa turned and looked at Matsuda for the first actual time he'd opened his eyes. There was no pupil at all, and it seemed like they were glowing. It almost scared him. Almost. "You mean you don't remember what happened two days ago?" He asked, curious.

"What happened two days ago?" Matsuda asked.

"You can't remember..." Mogi spoke; Matsuda instantly recognized the voice his voice, him now fully awake.

"That's right, I suppose." Matsuda sighed.

"You snapped, tried to bite off your tongue and smash your head open on the metal object you were strapped to."

"...EEEEH?!"

--

As soon as they'd gotten back to the building, Matsuda had headed straight to a corner and had not moved since.

It had been two weeks.

His pure white eyes glowed in the shadows, piercing them to oblivion. Nobody dared approach him, since when they tried the sand barrier rose around him, his glare never fading.

Matsuda saw faded figures, his eye-sight extremely poor and him unable to tell. However, he could hear everyone even better than before. He could hear every single breath, no matter how silent they were. He had better feeling senses, so he could tell the difference between textures, allowing him not to ram into an object. He could also hear when Ryuuzaki turned on his chair, looking at him no doubt.

He stared in the direction that he heard the noise before he felt a hand on his shoulder, the feeling foreign. He looked up and somehow saw Rem clearly, standing by him. Rem's eyes glowed in the same way his own did, looking in their direction as well.

"You're eyes have degraded..." She murmured, looking down at Matsuda. "Something caused by Shukaku, no doubt." She then paused. "Thank you, for keeping the Second Kira safe."

"H-Hai..." Matsuda murmured, unsure of what she was talking about. **Brat, of course you don't remember. When you were begging for death, you then begged for your memory to leave. **Shukaku informed, looking a bit strained as he continued his previous activity. **The loss of vision is a side-effect. I'm still trying to reverse it...** He gasped slightly, the strenuous activity taking too much out of his stamina, this being bad especially since Shukaku was a demon. Matsuda's vision began to return, but then also began to fade. And then, it came back even quicker.

_I'm helping. If its for Matsuda, the guy I'm supposed to protect, I'm going to help you, Shukaku._ Gaara muttered, giving a bit of his own energy and stamina. Soon, Matsuda's eye-sight came back. His pupils returned and the glowing ceased. And Rem left.

"Watari?" Ryuuzaki asked. Thunder lapsed, and the screens turned red, the room darkening. "Watari!?"

Said man in question gasped, clutching at his heart and straining to reach the memory deletion button. And he made it. With this, he collapsed, the life leaving his body in whisps of energy, leaving for Nothingness. Rem's eyes glowed red with murderous intent, stalking once more into the shadows, her Death Note at the ready.

"Data deletion!?" Matsuda shouted, now fully seeing the words he'd just uttered flash onto the screens. Ryuuzaki looked fearful and concerned.

"I instructed Watari to delete all information, should something happen to him." His eyes widened in realization. "Everyone, the shiniga-"

His heart thumped loudly in his chest, paralyzing him as he fell out of his chair. Before he hit the floor, Raito caught him, then looking down at him for a few moments. Matsuda heard and --...felt...-- the swishing of sand and a small gasp from the upper levels. He ran up there to see Rem become dust, a Death Note in the corpse. The sand like substance instantly flowed in his direction, swirling with sand that had seeped through the building around him.

"AAAAAA-AAAAAAAAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!" Matsuda screamed, blinded by the rough maelstrom of sand and rust-like material that swirled madly around him. He hadn't been aware of it, but Raito had been the first to come up and take the notebook out of the corpse. Mogi and Aizawa had then ran up to the level they were on, the sand being absorbed into Matsuda's skin as he fell onto the floor, panting.

"Matsuda, are you okay?"

"Have you ever been hit by a truck?"

"No..."

"Then don't ask."

And everyone avoided talking to Matsuda until the next day. Or possibly two.

Wait, make that week.

**YAY!! Finished X3**

**Thats the end... FOR NOW.**


	5. Jinchuuriki Arrive! But Not In Style!

THIS IS A REPOST, DUE TO EDITING NEEDED IN THE PLOT. And also, I can't remember my witty chapter names. Sowwy. )X

ARGH!! Another post error! Sowwy for the spamming of Story alerts in your mail box, but is being horrible!!!! D=

**Wow! I actually got the inspiration to get another chapter up! So, this is gonna become a major crossover fic when we do the sequel, so... Yeaaaah. Some of the jinchuuriki come from the dumbest shows EVER, but I try not to make them stupid... They are the following (Once again, don't kill me). I just didn't want to go through the hassle of making OC's... So I put some characters into the mix. Yay...? -sweatdrop-**

**CHANGED, PEOPLE!! I put a South Park char. in the stead of the previous Hachibi char. And also a Soul eater char in the place of the previous Sanbi char.**

**Ichibi - Touta Matsuda (Death Note)**

**Nibi - Odd De-La-Robbio (Code Lyoko)**

**Sanbi - Maka Alban (Soul Eater)**

**Yonbi - Leonardo (TMNT)**

**Gobi - Nigel Uno (Codename: KND)**

**Rokubi - Robin (Teen Titans)**

**Shichibi - Karin Kurosaki (Bleach)**

**Hachibi - Kyle Broflovski (South Park)**

**Kyuubi - L Lawliet (Death Note)**

**Seriously, don't kill me! They are probably the only characters that are used from their shows! ...For now, at least. ...-runs-**

--

L finally saw that the ship he'd stowed away in had arrived at its destination. He quickly slipped out, unnoticed, in one of the crates and escaped past the people who continued unloading the supplies. He furrowed his brows in frustration as he realized one agitating fact: He had _no_ idea of where he was going!

_Thats an easy one, Genius__._Naruto teased, his voice echoing in his consciousness._Kyu says ya have to find one Jinchuuriki__._

_And how, pray tell me, am I supposed to do__that__?_ L asked, agitated.

**If you let out a chakra signal, one of the jinchuuriki should catch it and come to your aid.**Kyuubi muttered.**Just focus, it should be easy enough for a moron, so why not a genius?**

Infuriated and insulted, L concentrated. Sure enough, he was surrounded in a red glow which he assumed was said chakra signal. Immediately something appeared behind him.

"Jinchuuriki?" He nodded. The other spoke in Japanese. "Good. You can turn then." When L turned, he saw a _talking_, humanoid turtle. However, he noticed that the turtle had a seal like him. Though not smack dab in the middle of his stomach like L, but on his bicep.

"...What... The... Fuck?" L asked slowly, eyes wide.

"I'm a jinchuuriki too, so I'm just going to ignore that you asked that." The turtle rolled his eyes. "I'm the Yonbi jinchuuriki. My name is Leonardo."

"I... Okay. Hi. L Lawliet. I'm originally from England, but I've been working in Japan lately. Apparently I'm the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi... Is that right?" Seeing Naruto nod in his head he nodded too.

"Pleasure. Now, if you don't want to be attacked by humans I suggest you follow me. Also, do you know english? Most of the jinchuuriki are english speakers. I'm from New York." Leonardo said, turning. L noticed that the turtle had a belt, a shoulder sash, knee and elbow pads, wrist bands, a blue mask and two katanas strapped to his back. Hesitantly, L followed.

--

When L and Leonardo arrived about a week later, he was met with a large wall made of a tough gray substance that seemed to be circular that was surrounded by a large assortment of huts and villagers who smiled at Leonardo.

"Welcome to the Demon Village." Leonardo said casually. "People here are very friendly, actually. They recognized us as jinchuuriki and... Yet, they treat us like people."

"Ah, Leonardo! You've returned... How did your trip fare?" One person spoke.

"I did manage to capture more supplies, and I also found the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki. I have to go introduce him to the others, though." He waved to the person and handed them a duffle bag. The person gave him many thanks as they walked over to the wall.

"You have to put your hand on that seal and charge chakra into it to open the Jinchuuriki's part. Nothing can get in or out without such." Leonardo muttered. Timidly, L put his hand on the seal that the Yonbi jinchuuriki had pointed at and concentrated, pushing a bit of his "chakra" into the seal. Then, a large door formed within the wall and slid down into the earth. The two walked in and it revealed the following figures that were lazing around a bit.

There was a bald boy that wore a red shirt that had its sleeves and collar ripped off and beige shorts that played with a wad of fire that was fueled by the chakra that surrounded his hand. He had his demon's seal peaking on his shoulder, his own irises completely gray with a tint of red, blue, yellow, white and brown in them.

Another boy with blonde hair that was spiked at the top and a patch of purple hair close to his forehead sat with his head in his hands, seemingly listening to something. He wore a magenta-ish tank with a purple shirt tied at his waist (probably due to the heat) and long deep purple pants. He had his seal located on his throat.

Finally, there was a boy that wore a white undershirt and green shorts, though looked like they'd been turned into shorts by the line of jagged edges. He had red hair that covered his eyes and a green hat that sat upon his head. He looked like he was sleeping. His shoes were taken off. There was the seal on his face, most of it hidden by his hair or hat.

"Hey guys, I'm back." Leonardo said, the others looking up and nodding.

"Hey, you got another Jinchuuriki?" The one with the magenta tank asked.

"Yeah. Its the Kyuubi's container. Say hi to L Lawliet."

"L? THE L? Jeremy talked about you all the time saying that you were the best detective EVER!" The one that asked said. "My names Odd. Odd De-La-Robbio. I'm a jinchuuriki to Nibi."

"The names Kyle." The one with the green hat muttered, opening one eye before closing it again.

"My name's Nigel. Nigel Uno. Gobi's the one in me." The bald one muttered, not looking up.

"You guys all look... Young." L murmured. "And Odd? Your name is Odd? I thought my name was weird..."

"It is." Odd replied. "And yes, my name is Odd. I'm only thirteen."

"Ten." Nigel replied lazily.

"Nine." Kyle muttered, yawning.

"Fifteen." Leonardo added.

"I'm the oldest so far, and probably will be. Twenty-four." L muttered, sitting down. "So, what do we do now?"

"We wait for the other Jinchuuriki. Two are still in Japan... And two are in the United States." Leonardo summarized.

"In the mean-time, who wants to play a game?" Odd asked. "Its called..." Odd pounced on Nigel and gave him a noogie. "Noogie The Bald One And Run For Your Life!" He immediately started running as Nigel glared and chased after him, shouting many obscenities at him.

"He seems to like to do that a lot." Leonardo muttered. "Especially to Nigel."

"Poor sucker." L muttered.

"Yeah, pretty much."

--

Matsuda stood outside, smelling in the fresh air of the new house he'd purchased. Next to him stood his brother, Mikami. One year had passed since his contact with L, and he wondered how he was faring. He sighed, for that one moment basking in the sun for once forgetting about all the things that went wrong with his life. It had been one year since L had "supposedly" died. So many things had happened, earning him many hardships that had become the majority in his life.

"Best friends forever, right brother?" Matsuda asked rather solemnly.

"For as long as I'm alive and beyond that." Mikami replied simply. "Common, lets go visit _our_ mom."

"Yeah...Lets."

At least there was a sense of normalcy in his life.

--

"Maka! OI, MAKA!" The sandy haired, green eyed female, who wore a white button up shirt, a trench coat, and a plaid skirt, was shaken from her thoughts as she looked up, startled, to see a white haired, red eyed, hoodie and cargo-pants wearing boy who was giving her a weird glance. "You were spacing out again."

"Gomen, Soul." She said simply, before getting up. "I haven't been feeling myself lately."

A boy with three half circle like stripes on his hair, with yellow eyes, fair toned skin, and a black suit now spoke up, the Shinigami named Death the Kid, at his sides being two females with blond hair and blue eyes, but different heights and hairstyles, and their pants also being different, the shorter girl having short hair and shorts, and the taller one having long hair and jeans, called Liz and Patty. "Ah, no one has been feeling themselves ever since the Kishin was revived. I'm surprised that not much attention was directed towards it...not that many people care since this world is strange enough as it is."

"OI! What're you guys sitting around for?!" A boy with dark green eyes, so dark they were almost black, and spiky light blue hair now shouted at them, wearing a black shirt and flare bottom shorts with boot like shoes where the top reached his ankles. His name was Black Star. To his side was a female with black hair tied in a pony-tail, a white tank shirt and a white long-skirt with white boots stood, her dark blue eyes showing a calmness and serenity that could calm anyone in an instant; Tsubaki. "We should be training!"

"Of course!" Maka agreed, before getting up and trotting along, pulling Soul with her with a false smile as she felt conflicted within.

**Ah, so you can sense me, can you?** She almost froze, but she didn't as she kept moving.

_My Soul Perception kept on reading that a demonic entity was inside me...what are you?_

**A demon called the Sanbi, the three tailed demon turtle...I will allow you to roam your business for now...** The voice disappeared.

Kid frowned as he saw through Maka's facade. _What's wrong with her lately? Its as if she's been possessed or something...I wonder if father has noticed yet._

Location being in Death City, Nevada.

_----_

"Robin, I need to talk with you." A gloomy figure with purple hair, purple eyes, grey skin, purple cloak, black leotard and jewel apon her forehead muttered, pulling the ebony haired masked male into a separate room from the dark cyborg-male with the name Cyborg, green-eyed Tameranian female named Starfire and green skinned shape-shifting male named Beast Boy they could call team-mates and friends.

"What is it Raven?" Robin asked, confused.

"You've been acting odd lately. Also, I've felt a demonic presence around you. Spill." Raven muttered, eyes narrowed.

"I... I don't know. I've been feeling odd lately. Like somethings looking at what I'm seeing over my shoulder. Something that isn't normal, considering us."

"I'm going to search your mind to see if I can find the cause..." Raven muttered, closing her eyes and muttering her trademark incantation. Immediately, her eyes snapped open, full of shock and fear.

"...T...There's..." She stuttered, falling backwards but being caught by Robin before she landed.

"What is it?" Robin asked fearfully.

"A... demon... I can't get rid of it... Tailed... Demon..." She muttered, still trembling in terror.

"Demon??" Robin asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

**What she means, my container, is that you are the host of a great power. That would be I, the demon Rokubi, God of Thunder.** A voice whispered in his ear.

"Rokubi... Rokubi... What does that mean...?" Robin wondered.

"Dude, Rokubi means Six Tails in Japanese. Why?" He turned in shock with Raven still muttered to herself to Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy. "DUDE! What happened to Raven!?"

"I don't know..." Robin muttered. "Cyborg, take her to the med-lab... She collapsed for some reason and entered this fit of terror... I don't know..." They could tell he was extremely stressed and traumatized by something, so they simply let him be. In frustration he growled and rushed up to the roof of the Titans Tower. The city they lived to protect... Jump City. It had a beautiful view of the waterfront, which was something that also mesmerized him. Now, however, he went out to vent his frustration.

---

"Have you noticed anything different with Karin?" A snowy white haired male in a shinigami's attire asked to a carrot-hair colored male in the same attire.

"Not really... Why do you ask, Toshirou?" The carrot-top replied.

"ITS HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU TO YOU, KUROSAKI ICHIGO!" Hitsugaya shouted, agitated. "And I mean because something feels... Different."

"Well, she HAS been getting headaches more often..." Ichigo replied. "But whats so weird about that?" He watched his sister in question walk past them and casting an odd look, but not stopping her trail as she waved casually.

"Mmm... I can't wait to get to bed." Karin muttered.

**Whats wrong, my dear? Are you tired?**

"Huh? Who said that? If its another ghost, I've told you..."

**I am no ghost. In fact, you are my tie to this existance. You are my container...**

"...Wierd." She muttered. "Time to sleep, I'm hallucinating."

**You aren't hallucinating. I am inside the deepest parts of your soul. You will never be rid of me until you die.**

"Oookay..."

--

Meanwhile, in the sewers of New York, four mutants were at unease and sorrow, for they'd lost one of their brother that were dear to them.

"Hey Mikey, whose turn is it to do dishes?"

"It's Leo's." All people in the family's main area turned eyes on the one who spoke the name of their absent member.

"...I... Sorry." Mikey quickly ducked his head, his heart aching at the mention and memory of his brother.

"I wonder... I wonder where he went sometimes." Donny muttered, looking down at his dirty plate. "It wasn't his fault that that... Thing... came into the picture. I wish he didn't leave..."

"He said that it was telling him to leave." Raph hissed, panting against his beloved punching bag that had acquired quite a beating at that point. "It was telling him to find the others."

"And now he's gone..." Mikey sniffled, a tear dropping on his own plate. "I miss Leo..."

"...Aw, Mikey..." The remaining two older hugged their youngest member, and Splinter couldn't help but murmur to himself.

"Why did you have to leave your brothers alone, Leonardo, my son..."

--

In Colorado things seemed a little out of place. People lived on normally, but a group of boys were just not going on the way they used to.

The boys names were Butters, Stan, Cartman, and Kenny. They, though commonly insulting each other, especially the second to last one, greatly noted the lagging absence of a fifth boy, whom had simply disappeared after snapping one day and giving into a higher power, a near unbeatable power.

A boy named Kyle. A jewish boy who now bore claim to the Hachibi.

--

"I wish Odd was still here..." This was spoken by a girl by pink hair who's look was forlorn.

"I know Aelita... I miss him too." A boy with blonde hair and glasses spoke then. His name was Jeremy. Ulrich, a boy with brown hair sulked around the yard along with Yumi, a japanese girl with black hair. They were the highest grade and yet the only one missing was Odd. Their friend had contracted a demon and left almost immediately. He'd first been driven almost insane by the dead "whispering" to him. Then he'd transformed into a half human version of his demon, which happened to be a two tailed demon cat on Lyoko.

He was still missed dearly, and they knew he left of his own accord.

--

"Man, we're sucking horribly!" A boy with blonde hair and green eyes complained, sitting on the couch in a treehouse. Number 4, aka Wally.

"Its because Number 1's gone." A japanese girl replied, sitting next to him. Number 3, aka Kuki.

"Number 1's such a JERK! He left us in the dust and absolutely disappeared!" A boy in an avian mask with goggles hissed, eyes narrowed in a blind fury as he stomped away to his room to trash something before regaining his senses afterwards. He was Number 2, aka Hoagie.

"Wow, Number 2's really ticked..." Number 3 muttered. "What about you, Number 5?"

The African-American girl with chocolate eyes, black hair and a red hair said nothing as she dug deeper into her brooding mood. This immediately quelled the chatter between the two operatives on the couch as they suddenly found their hands to be interesting.

--

"Alright, I want everyone to be clear on this." One of eight figures said. "We will not pursue the Jinchuuriki until a year from now. Understood?"

"Why? Why do we have to wait THAT LONG to take their demons!?" One of the other figures asked in a rage.

"Do you WANT to be blown to bits? The powers of the bijuu are still settling in the jinchuuriki. Its why people from thousands of years back didn't seal the demons into jinchuuriki when they got older. When immediately born is the best time to creat a jinchuuriki." Another explained.

"Thank you for that. Now, are we all clear?" The silence told him yes. "Good."

--

**AHH! I'M SORRY!! I LIED!! -runs-**

**END! For now, at least... But with this chapter I officially screwed up the end and sequel I had planned out already. MAJOR EDITING NEEDED! YAY! XD**


	6. A Jinchuuriki is Just a Human Sacrifice

**THIS IS A REPOST, DUE TO EDITING NEEDED IN THE PLOT. And also, I can't remember my witty chapter names. Sowwy. )X**

**I don't get what this site () has against me…It hates me! D:**

**FINALLY! I am caught up to the current chapters (Yeah, I didn't have too many to start with… u_u)**

**AAAANNYYYHOOO…Let us get on with the chapters!**

--

Matsuda walked with his head shadowed, as to assure himself that the rain would not pelt his sensitive eyes. The day was another horrible one in its entirety, for the weather was over all cloudy and rainy.

He hated clouds and rain. Not only because of the fact that he controlled a _sand demon_, but the fact that it would ruin the cover-up he used to hide the insomnia lines he'd grown to hate. He thus blamed it on Shukaku, who claimed naught of the accusation. Gaara simply sighed as the black-haired male and the demon continued their pointless bickering and wondered if Matsuda had remembered what was needed to be purchased.

"Even after L leaves I get stuck with these crappy jobs." Matsuda complained, groaning in dissatisfaction after doing what he was reminded of by Gaara.

_This is what you get for skipping ahead in your classes so much, kiddo._ Gaara commented slyly.

_Well, I don't see __**you**__ attending classes and you were younger than me from the start!_ Matsuda replied.

_Um, lets see…I'M FROM THE WORLD WHEN SHINOBI RULED. Maybe that has something to do with it, hmm?_ Was the response.

**Why don't you shut up and get moving?** However, that was before he heard cries of distress from across the street. More precisely, a bank. Sighing to himself, he shook his head. How typical.

"Give the money up or the kid gets done in!" A man snarled, aiming a gun at the temple of a small child. A female had a gun pointed at the head of an elderly female who stood rigidly. Yet another female had the neck of a man in a headlock with a gun at his throat. Two other men were pointing their guns at the people in the crowd surrounding, only able to watch in fear of their lives. And a fourth man was holding a gun aimed at the throat of one of the bankers of the bank.

"Don't hurt my son!" A woman cried out, her hands outstretched but not going any further with the threat upon her child. The bankers was slowly removing money from the cash register when he walked over.

"What's going on here?" Mastuda asked outwardly, a stoic expression on his face.

"Stay back punk! This kid will take lead to his brains otherwise!" Was the command. That was before Matsuda let out a long laugh, catching their attention as they stared at him as if he was insane.

"What's_ your _problem man?!" One pedestrian shouted, alarmed. "Don't you care that those people are under threat of death!?"

"Actually, I would like to inform you that I've already disabled the guns threatening their lives." In shock, they all looked to see sand enveloping them, and out of shock they dropped the metal instrument. The gun of the man threatening the boy's life instantly went to his hand, where he gripped it and smiled. The others were quickly destroyed. Several other officers ran in, having been called in advanced and recognizing the young man standing in the shop that dropped the gun on the floor where it was quickly crushed by the sand as well. "Ladies and gentlemen of the offending crowd, I would like to kindly inform you that you are under arrest."

"SHIT!" The other three guns were fired, but they never hit anything except sand that guarded the groups, and then wrapped around the wrists of the offenders that cried out in shock and fear. The officers then put actual hand-cuffs on the felons, and directed them out of the shop, where Matsuda was left standing before he sighed loudly, almost purposely ignoring the stunned, more than anything, looks of the crowd upon him. "Man, because of these guys they made me leave my groceries on the other side of the street… What a pain." He then turned to leave, but was quickly stopped by the crowd that now gathered around him quickly…not to mention the crowd of news reporters standing outside.

"Tell us, what just happened here?!"

"It was horrible!" The woman whose child was under chance of death cried, holding her son tightly who was too shocked to speak. "There were a group of six people with guns, and were threatening the life of my son and three other people, as well as the health of the other people in the bank!"

"But then that man over there waltzed in here and single-handedly took them all down when the police arrived!" They all were pointing at Matsuda who had a bewildered expression on his face.

"How did he do it?!" The reporter, a female, asked.

"Um…" Matsuda opened his mouth to say something before the old woman who had been captive said,

"He manipulated sand to disable the guns!" The news crew was stunned.

"That is impossible!" The woman alleged.

"No! He did! He did!" The boy cried out now, breaking from his mother and running up to Matsuda's side, who simply stood stalk still from the shock. "Show them! Show them!"

"I…Ah…Fine…" He then raised his hand, and the sand swirled to it, curling around it before moving up his arm and curling over his shoulders before he set it back down. "If you'll kindly excuse me, I must be going…I'm going to be late from my errand and my boss will be terribly sore with me…"

"Wait! Tell the country your name, as a new hero!" And suddenly the jinchuuriki went through an epiphany.

"…THIS IS NATIONAL TELEVISION?!" Matsuda cried out, alarmed.

"Well, yes, it is." His eye twitched and his instantly disappeared in the tendrils of sand, leaving the crowd stunned.

"…He must be camera shy." The other civilians nodded in agreement.

Somewhere, in an apartment, there was a unison scream of:

"MATSUDA, YOU IDIOT!"

--

"Etto…I can explain? Wait, no, I don't think I can…" Matsuda rubbed his head shyly as he chuckled nervously, shrinking away from the angered stares of Light and Soichiro – and silently he was glad that Misa was not like the two he was currently trying to avoid the eyes of. Currently they were at the Yagami residence.

"You're not supposed to draw attention to yourself like that!" Soichiro scolded.

"S-Sumimasen Chief!" Matsuda whimpered. "I-Its just that…There were no forces yet! And a little boy was being threatened! I…I couldn't let something like that happen again." He sighed.

"Putting that aside, however…" Light cut in now. "Please carry on your previous thought, father."

"There is the subject that people keep leaking the faces of criminals on the internet…" Matsuda sighed at this.

"How foolish can people be...?" He laid back a little, stretching his arms. "They should be the ones that die…Giving information to a mass murderer is being no better than the criminals who are dying."

"Though, you could see how people are thinking: The world's seemingly become a better place for those who do not commit any crimes." Light added. Ryuk chuckled, but Matsuda could no longer see him – Shukaku had taken away his ability to, in order to preserve the boy's life and his own. And as Yagami Sachiko brought the tea to the four, Matsuda yawned loudly and groaned his complain once more of his sleeping problem because of the tanuki.

"I hate not being able to sleep at night."

"When was the last time you got a decent sleep? And why not just go to sleep anyways? I mean, with Gaara around couldn't he keep Shukaku from taking over your body?" Light asked in confusion.

"No, I still couldn't, because even if he was successful in holding back Shukaku he'd still be eating away at my personality, whether he wants to or not. That's just the way he is, I guess. I would be a mindless zombie, and at that point Shukaku would be able to take over with no trouble at all."

"I'm home!" A cry was let out as a smiling, brown haired girl entered the room, and Misa stood up and waved happily, crying, "Welcome home!"

"Welcome home Sayu." Sachiko said happily, smiling.

"Misa, Light! It's so rare to see you here together!" She smiled, and then she looked at Matsuda. "And you are…Matsuda, right?"

"Yes!" He nodded reverently.

"Thank you for always looking after my dad!"

"Ah! Sayu, you've grown so much! You're so pretty…Last time I remember seeing you, you were only this tall!" He was smiling as his cheeks were tinted red.

"Matsu! You're blushing!!!" Misa chirped, a cheeky grin on her face as Matsuda simply became redder at the realization.

"I won't ever allow my daughter to marry a cop."

"Eh?!"

"I agree, I don't want that for my daughter." Both the parents said at once, and disbelief crossed the jinchuuriki's face.

"W-What?! I-I didn't propose to her! Why are you saying that so suddenly?!" He asked in confusion. "And besides, how can I trust that you're not just saying that and using the fact that I'm a jinchuuriki as an excuse?!" This earned a look of mirrored disbelief from Soichiro and Sachiko.

"How could you think I'd do that?" Soichiro asked.

"Mastuda-san, we don't hold that against you!" Sachiko agreed, a sad look on her face.

"A-Ah! I apologize…I was still thinking of the memories of the past jinchuuriki for Shukaku…That excuse was often used. I guess I've grown more…um, I think its cynical lately." He shrugged helplessly. "I can't help it! Its not my fault!"

"Yeah, we know it isn't your fault Matsu!" The subject was getting more darker into Matsuda's territory, and he was thankful that Misa cut in with a positive agreement to his words.

"But on the other hand, I think Matsuda is a fine man…a real catch, y'know?" He blushed.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! If you were a little younger I would actually consider dating you!" A stricken look crossed his face.

"B-But-…I'm not even that old! I only turned 22!"

"You're only 22?!" She asked, shocked.

"Oh…I guess I forgot to tell you too that I had my age changed through special connections I have." He said, shrugging.

"Hmm…"

"Don't get any ideas Sayu." Soichiro said sternly. Matsuda simply sighed and leaned back.

"Ah well."

"Sayu has really gotten mature."

"Yeah, but Matsuda actually matured, and changed a lot as well since he experienced life as a jinchuuriki." Misa chided. Matsuda showed a little uneasiness towards this comment.

"Yeah, well, I've had to learn to lean on only myself." He sighed out, frowning bitterly and showing a different side…the side that; a.) Worried people around him that knew him to no end. b.) Showed how badly deprived of sleep he was. "A jinchuuriki cannot be truly understood by anyone except if they are too a human sacrifice." The wording that the now brooding male used roused more concern, and Misa showed regret at her badly phrased sentence.

Much later in the day – Sayu had retired to her room by then – there was a phone-call delivered to Soichiro's phone. "What is it Aizawa?" Soichiro said stoically. That is, before he heard something that made his eyes go wide.

"Matsuda, Light, follow me." The two men got up and immediately followed the man, leaving Misa and Sachiko behind.

--

"A kidnapping? Who kidnapped who?" Matsuda, Light and Soichiro were now driving to the Police station as Soichiro told them what he was told.

"Director of Police Takimura. We don't have any suspects yet."

"Shit!" Matsuda growled out, moving forward to speak more clearly with them. "To have to deal with this on top of Kira…"

They got out and left the car in a fast pace, entering the station and meeting with Mogi, Aizawa and Ide.

"You're absolutely sure?" They nodded.

"The call came in at 8:12, only 45 minutes ago…The call came from the Directors cell-phone."

"Did they make any demands?" Now Aizawa was uneasy as he spoke.

"They…" The way his demeanor changed slightly startled Soichiro. "Demanded…not only the Death Note…" This made the three arrivals shocked. "But Matsuda as well."

"M-Me?" Matsuda asked, shocked as the others cast their glances at him. "Why me?"

"Because they must know of your capabilities with sand." Light began. "The kidnapper must be someone who wants to get rid of their opponents. If they can't get rid of their enemies using the Death Note…they'll use you instead."

_However, I can't let them get their hands on either of the two. _Light thought to himself, a frown on his face. _Matsuda is too important of a pawn to loose…And the Death Note … dammit…_

--

The next call they got from the kidnappers announced that Takimura was dead, even after the proclamation that the FBI would assist them.

"This time, the exchange is for…Yagami Sayu."

Hearts almost stopped at that point.

Soichiro called home, and Sachiko told him that Sayu had yet to arrive home. Light then spoke.

"I've decided that this is Kira's doing, killing the director, not the kidnappers. He thinks of himself as an ally of justice, and so he wouldn't want the note to fall into the wrong hands…this means that he has ways of attaining information from within the task-force."

--

"Your daughter has just arrived here." The kidnappers called again.

"Here?" Was queried.

"You know where we are. You should arrive in LA in two days, with Matsuda, the sand user, and the note."

"We will not perform the trade unless we know Sayu is safe." Soichiro said, and Matsuda had nodded to this, and then there was a chuckle.

"Fine, we will send you another picture." When they received the image, they saw that the show in the background was being aired at that time. Sayu was safe.

"I've decided I will take the Note to LA with Matsuda." Soichiro said.

"Shouldn't we make a plan?!"

"We shouldn't be so hasty…"

"We only have two days to get there." Soichiro said sternly.

"But- How can we trade a human life, no, Matsuda-?!"

"No…its alright." Matsuda said, his voice deathly calm as he stood up, no emotion on his face. "From the memories of the past jinchuuriki I've seen…I've grown apathetic towards this. After all…a jinchuuriki is only a human sacrifice. If I loose my mind or die because I was saving someone else, especially if it's the daughter of the Chief…I'll at least be happy." He gave a tired smile. "At least my miserable life would be over sooner."

_Shut your mouth, dumbass._ Gaara snarled. _Don't become a masochist on us! It's not fun._

"And yet, Gaara-kun, it seems as though the trait of masochism and narcissism runs through the line of the Ichibi jinchuuriki, doesn't it…I blame Shukaku again." He spoke out loud, no longer caring seeing as it wasn't going to matter soon enough.

**Be careful**.

"I wish." Matsuda finished, his eyes closed as he took in a deep breath.

--

"_When you enter, everything will be well prepared. Ide and I will already be in LA, but Aizawa will be watching you closely, and following you on the same airplane. Let's do our best, everyone." _

That was originally the plan. Matsuda and Soichiro were on the moving walk-way when someone appeared behind them. Aizawa was farther behind and observing.

"Mr. Yagami." The two turned their heads slightly to see the man behind them.

"Whats going on? Are you one of the kidnappers?" The man looked over to Matsuda.

"You have kept your side of the deal…We will board Flight SE333. I have three tickets. At this point, you are no longer needed, Mr. Yagami…Only to take your daughter." There was a curt nod as Matsuda remained apathetic.

"They're taking a different plane." Aizawa reported.

"Do not follow them…It would ruin the whole plan."

_Dammit…we planned for this day…_

"Chief, this is L. N please."

"Right away."

On speaker.

"I am sure you are aware of the current situation. I would to request that you call the airlines, police and military requesting them not to move yet."

"How unreliable of L." Was a sarcastic comment.

"Understood, L. We'll survey the landing site and monitor the area via satellite. If there's anything else you need, please let me know."

End conversation.

--

The man sitting next to Soichiro took out a device. "Please put on this terminal." He nodded and did as told.

"_Yagami, no one can hear this voice but you. Listen carefully. I'm the criminal who kidnapped your daughter. I want nothing to do with you or your daughters life. Right now, all I want…are the notebook, and the sand-demon holder. If you do as I say, I won't kill either of you. As for the exchange, I've already prepared it so you won't have to worry. Just follow directions."_

Even as things progressed further, the plane stopping and the chief leaving with Matsuda, the next problem was the underground entrance. After that, there were no visuals.

"Sayu!" The female was pressed against the glass, speaking but being unheard. And then the man behind the glass shot a gun, but nothing pierced the glass.

"Bullet proof glace. It was used by the mafia for exchanges like this. We've modified it a little since then." He pointed to an open door to his side. "Jinchuuriki, you enter there with the notebook. Fail to cooperate and I shoot Mr. Yagami's daughter." Sayu was against the corner in fear as she stared at the gun, and then casting her glance back at Matsuda. Emotionlessly, he took the notebook and entered the chamber, and the door shut. The man tested the note-book…it was real. The door opened first for Matsuda, whom stumbled through. The man pricked the back of his neck with a small syringe, causing him to collapse. Then the door with Sayu opened, and she fell through.

When Yagami Soichiro was next seen by the satellite, Matsuda was gone, replaced with Sayu.

--

**GASP! I finished the next chapter! Yeah, it's a little shorter than usual, but OH WELL. D:**


	7. GORE FACTOR: Twisted Beyond Recognition!

**HELLOOOO****!! Its your favorite author (****not really, I'm just flattering myself) writin****g again! I've managed to spark my muse with the changes of the plot**** that I had made! And so…BEWAREEE. XD**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH. ANNGSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST. And gore-factor. BEWARREEEE. D: **

**--**

The next thing Matsuda knew when he awoke was the fact that he was bound in chains, forced on the floor with a gag and a blind-fold.

"Mello, the Jinchuuriki is awake."

"Good." Footsteps, and then a voice close to him. "Hello there Demon – do you know who you belong to now?"

_BELONG? Fuck! I want to kill this bastard! You're not an inanimate object to be used and disposed of!_ With this Shukaku too let out a long snarl.

**I'LL KILL THIS MOTHER FUCKER!**

"You belong to the Mafia."

Matsuda wriggled a little bit, his binds cutting into his skin as he tried to get into a more comfortable position. His blind-fold was removed to show a blond male with blue eyes, wearing full black, looking down at him with a piece of chocolate in hand. He growled and thrashed his head towards him in an attempt to harm him, because he noticed that something restrained his chakra.

"You noticed why you can't use your sand, correct?" He received a snarl. "Well, you see that you are my little prize…And I can't let you leave so easily because of it. After doing extensive research, keeping you heavily sedated through it, we found ways to suppress the energy that you use to manipulate it. And as such…you are in your current predicament." Now Matsuda's gag was undone, and a sly smirk was on the man's face.

"What do you want with me?" He croaked, shifting again.

"Simple – you are nothing but a weapon and a guard dog when you belong to me. And to make sure you comply willingly…I will have my men break and deform your spirit to the point that you are nothing but the animal your demon is."

"H-How do you know about Shukaku?"

"Shukaku, eh? I knew about the demon itself, but not its name. And thus…" He turned to his underlings. "Do as previously ordered…Until he is an inch from his life or completely destroyed mentally, do not go easy on him."

And then as Mello left, the people he spoke to before had then gotten chains, knives, belts, and several other torture devices.

And one lone scream echoed, but completely unheard.

--

What seemed like years to Matsuda had come to pass, beatings frequenting his time and leaving him little time in his unconscious. Belts, knives, guns, hammers, needles, whips, bricks, once they discovered that he healed completely after being shot they didn't hold back on tormenting him physically by any means necessary, and it made things all the worse of him.

It was pure torture that he was forced to live through…no food, no water, no rest, only pain, pain, pain, _pain, __**pain, **__**pain**__**…**_

How long would he be able to last? How long could he keep this up before he was broken, before he was whipped like a once free horse?

However, what disturbed him the most was that he _didn't care_. He was a jinchuuriki; he well knew the meaning of his existence, even if it wasn't what was originally intended, but it was what always became of those with power. Those with power, those with strength, those who may not even want it, they are the ones forced to fight, to be used, to be traumatized as they watched blood pour from every nook and crevice of their vision…a tool of war.

_How could you live with this knowledge, Gaara-san?_ Matsuda asked weakly, after one beating had ended, them thinking him unconscious.

_I only loved myself at first._ He said simply. _I didn't care for anyone else. I fought for the joy of being alive. But then I changed…a sudden epiphany, you could say. I then fought to protect those close to me, no matter what the cost._

**He was a foolish kid…** Shukaku began. **But a wise young man.**

_I'm flattered Shukaku._ Gaara replied.

"Time for your next beating!"

_I don't think I can take much more of this…_ Matsuda whimpered mentally, recoiling as old bruises and slices were whipped, reopened, bruise over, and torn. He smelled burning flesh, and heard an animalistic scream, and not even Gaara or Shukaku could console him now.

The scream, he finally registered, was his own. And when several other mafia members went down to see whom the other screams were of, they saw Matsuda, hunched over, blood trickling down his hands and…

His two tormentors lay in a pool of their own blood, their throats torn out and removed. Their guts sewn across the room in a vibrant display of red, purple, blue, and many other colors. Their hearts were ripped from their chests and squeezed and ripped until they were barely recognizable as the vital organ that kept them alive.

It was only then that they noticed the blood that covered his mouth, stretched into a wide, cruel, apathetic smile, a glassy look in his insane eyes as he let out a horrific laugh.

Mello smiled.

"Now, the training of the demon begins."

--

On November 10th, at 11:59 PM, Ide, Mogi, Aizawa, and Soichiro infiltrated the building 945 Clydown Ave. in Los Angeles, California, once Soichiro, using the Shinigami Eyes, confirmed that those Kira said would be, were dead. There were bodies of people in the mafia laid scattered, and two men retreating from the premises with the Death Note in hand. However, they were quickly taken down, and the notebook was taken in hand of Soichiro, as he and the other three quickly scouted for Mello, as ordered by Light. However, Soichiro was the first one to find him and a horrifying sight.

Then the bombs went off…down went the entrances.

"I've blown up the entrances. Do as I say or the building will be blown." He took off the helmet and frowned, his body shivering at the soul-haunting snarl that echoed through the room.

Cries of horror were heard down the hall, and Mello chuckled. The…_creature_ at Mello's side shifted slightly, a single ear flattening as it hissed slightly, eyes narrowing before returning to its previous stance.

"It seems as though your accomplices have found the Demon's den…befalling them a brutal sight indeed." The slouched, messy form, kneeled down like a dog, shifted in anticipation, wide, mismatched eyes begging for carnage and drool rolling down its chin.

"Calm, my pet." Mello cooed, patting the head of a slumped Matsuda, half transformed into Shukaku. His eyes were wide and dead, full of insanity as he snarled, baring his teeth that were coated in several dried layers of blood.

"M-Matsuda...! What did you do to him?!" Matsuda let out a howl of rage as he moved forward before being pulled back.

"I trained him. Isn't that right, beast?" The raven-haired male showed no reaction except undeniable bloodlust. "It is amazing what torture will do to a pure soul…I actually pity him, a little bit, but some sacrifices must be made."

"But how is it that human sacrifices can be sacrificed again? Answer that to me."

"He is, as a jinchuuriki, a human sacrifice – this much he murmured to himself constantly when he was sane. However, his sacrifice depends on what purpose he is to be sacrificed on. He will destroy Kira once I find him."

"To turn a twenty-two year old into a killer, how could one be so heartless?" Soichiro asked, his eyes narrowed in contempt and rage as he struggled not to just take his gun and shoot the man to death. "M-i-h-a-e-l K-e-e-h-l. Your name…Mihael Keehl." He took out a pen, and pressed it against the killer book.

"I do not intend to sic my pet on you…it would ensure death." Mello said simply. "I do not intend such."

"I can easily kill you; I just need to write your last name down."

"I have told you, I don't intend to harm you…"

When one of the two henchmen took a gun and aimed at Soichiro, the bullets hit sand as the demon snarled at the man. The expressions were shocked to say the least, yet Matsuda could not explain his actions for he was not in a right state of mind. The sand wrapped around the gun arm and smashed it, earning a loud scream from the other. This was the same treatment onto the second henchmen at the other side, who also let out a loud yell. The other henchman took a gun out in the other hand and shot Matsuda several times in the side, eyes full of rage.

Instantly, blood, guts, muscles, bones, and several vital organs went flying in a vibrant display, putting Soichiro in the path of witnessing one of the most brutal massacres in his career as a police officer.

And as the three entered, holding their guns high, Mello clicked a button, realizing he would not win this round, the fact that he was covered in blood making him look more eerie than he had ever been. However, they were all focused on the terrifying sight before them that was worthy to make anyone throw up instantly.

And down went the building.

--

Light sat in his seat, startled as he saw the images that were captured by Aizawa, Mogi and Ide's helmets. A room, originally concrete, painted a pure red, and not by paint. Corpses thrown in various areas of the confined space, various chunks ripped out of them. Chains, whips, torches, and a sledge hammer were only a few items found in the room…but they were not used on the corpses themselves. This much was known due to the fact that the wounds inflicted were done by hand…and upon further investigation there were traces of sand found across the room in abundance, indicating that…this was Matsuda's doing.

"FATHER! H-He's facing Mello and Matsuda right now! Shit!" He cried out, and the three men heard this. And then more screams echoed, as well as sickening squelches, crunches, and the sound of something sliding against concrete, before a horrified yell echoed. Light could only watch the gruesome sight behold him as the visuals appeared, and even with it he silently cursed that Mello had his helmet on. And with watching the images flash before his eyes, mentally scarring him for life, he then heard a bomb go off, and the visuals cut. When this happened, he curled into a fetal position in his chair, covered his mouth with his hand and went into a terrible shock, his body trembling at the horrid sight.

"That wasn't Matsuda…" He murmured to himself. "That was a monster…a horrible monster…"

--

The three men ran into the room where they heard the screams, guns held high, only to see yet another dark room of bloody horror…and the source of it an enraged Matsuda who snarled, in his half transformed state. Mello wore a helmet and was covered entirely in blood. Two bodies lay on the opposite sides, though devoid of limbs, guts, blood, muscles, skin, and a heart. Matsuda held throats, hearts, a lung and a stomach in front of him, all of the human organs still protesting with fidgeting movements, as he ate them each still moving, the sound of his sharpened teeth biting down on the blood-slicked organs making shivers go down their spines. His swallowing was pronounced due to the size, which made Ide throw up right then and there, while the other three were damn close to it.

And things got no better as the secluded structure came crashing down, burying them in the rubble.

"Ugh…Chief, are you alright?"

No answer.

"Chief?"

"He's here… Just unconscious, I think…" Was the reply. They all dug themselves out of the ruins, and at that point they realized their injuries, and with much pain, they went out to search for Matsuda, Mogi carrying Soichiro. It was Aizawa who found him first, completely normal again with the sand lying around him, unconscious. His clothing was nothing but rags, which showed his scarred, bruised, raw, abused skin. They carefully turn him over, and see that his face is lax, but his brows are furrowed together, showing the true pain he was in. Blood was spilling from his side and staining the concrete, not only from gunshots but from several other wounds.

"This…this is…My god…" An ambulance was called, and soon all of the men were rushed right away to the closest hospital that could provide them the care they required.

--

After several long stressful hours, all except for Matsuda were bandaged up as best as possible and able to stand…well, other than Soichiro, who was unconscious. The first thing they did in their power was visit their comrade, whom had experienced the most pain and suffering of them all.

Upon entering the room in which he was staying, which was solely illuminated by the heart rate monitors and several other supplies due to the black, unmerciful night sky, they saw the skinny form of the twenty two year old on a white bed, which didn't offer much contrast to his terribly pale skin – well, what was visible of it anyways; he was virtually a mummy with all of the bandages he had wrapped around his body. He was on a breathing machine, IV, and a stomach pump, which removed the substances of metal, wood, concrete, bone and flesh that he had consumed in his insane state. He was also securely strapped down to the bed, which restricted his movement – said for safety measures, due to him suffering a panic attack in the middle of surgery and the doctors not wanting him to open any wounds should it occur again. For now, he simply laid there, his breathing completely dependent on the support around him, completely lax – most likely under sedatives.

"What in our right minds made us think that it was alright to trade Matsuda…?" Aizawa asked aloud, his eyes showing a deep sadness at seeing the battered body.

"Poor kid…He's not even twenty-three yet." Ide murmured. "And yet he's being driven to the edge of his very sanity..."

"Matsuda saved my dads life…" Light murmured. And then Soichiro came in, limping but that being all.

"How is he?"

"He isn't awake yet. He hasn't shown any sign of consciousness. When his body is more healed we will leave, regardless of him being awake or not. N will provide us with a private jet if he is not awake, to allow the most fluent and pain-free travel possible."

"This is most fortunate for us." Soichiro commented dryly.

"Father? Can you remember Mello's name?" He shook his head.

"The memory was…swept from my mind." Soichiro said, shrugging oddly as he tried to think of a possible reason behind this. "The Shinigami eyes have also been taken from me…"

"How is that possible?!" Light wondered aloud.

"Matsuda's chakra intervened and destroyed the deal. Your life was returned, my eyes were returned." Ryuk explained, albeit grumpy.

"Matsuda, eh…? He really is an interesting guy." Ide commented. "Its sad that the unique are always cursed in their own ways."

--

After five weeks, Matsuda's body showed signs of almost complete healing of the flesh wounds. The bruising still stayed, to a minor extent, but nothing more severe, at least physically. Mentally, he had not responded. He was completely catatonic, and showed no signs of snapping out of it any time soon. At this point, Soichiro wheeled the dead-weight male to the private jet, him still strapped to the wheel-chair to not fall off of it. And once it took off, they were going back to Japan.

"Matsuda, we're going back home…where you should have been from the very beginning of this scuffle with Mello." Light put on his façade while speaking of this, patting Matsuda's hair gently as to not rouse another panic attack.

There was not much to do on the plane for the task force but simply hang around, and sleep until they arrived. And upon arrival, Matsuda was immediately taken to a hospital once again.

--

Matsuda was quickly situated properly in a hospital close to the Yagami residence. Sayu remained unresponsive, to the two male's chagrin, but as they spoke of the troubles they'd gone through, although vaguely, the mention of Matsuda's name slipped, and Sayu reacted to this.

"Matsuda? Is he-is he going to be okay?" They looked on in bewilderment at this new development.

"He is with us again. We managed to get him back…but currently he is at the hospital–"

"Father, please, take me to see him…" She pleaded.

And that was how she managed to get to the current room, where Matsuda lay as dead as he ever looked as of the recent times.

"Matsuda-san…This is my fault that you are this way." She laid her hand over his one, and she shivered, he was _so cold_.

"I regret allowing you to trade yourself for me…look at what happened to you." He remained unresponsive, the only thing that showed he was alive were the breather and the heart rate monitor. His face was eerily peaceful as he remained oblivious to the pain of the outside world.

"Sayu, its lunch time…" She shook her head and looked to Matsuda.

"I don't want to leave his side…not yet…" She murmured softly, brushing his hair back a little bit. Soichiro nodded slowly and turned to leave.

"I'll come back with some food in twelve minutes…Sound good for you?" She nodded in affirmation, and with that he left the room, leaving her and the comatose male alone. She spoke no more, just opted to sit there in the silence and clutch the freezing hand.

--

**BLEH. I'm so tired. x__x**


	8. You're not alone, idiot

**Just to let you know – NO, THIS IS NOT GOING TO BE SAYUMATSU. Kay? Thnx. (She's just feeling guilty. D: )**

**So, new chapter…hmm…Yeah. I'll just type now. :D**

**--**

The days passed sluggishly, matching the equally dismal weather that seemed to permanently keep away warmth and light from their town in Japan. Currently, Sayu spent refuge staring out at the rain that pelted the glass mercilessly in the darkened, originally white room in which the once injured officer Matsuda still lay down for the count. No advances were made at all in his mental recovery. He was completely healed, yet he remained in the vegetative state.

"Theoretically, his mind needs time to heal." A psychiatric said, after having analyzed the male. "From what I can tell by observing him currently, and by what you have said, he has obviously gone under mental trauma that his mind was only barely able to survive. Under normal circumstances, Matsuda-san would have suffered permanent amnesia or a full mental break-down. At this point, all I can say is that he's likely trying to pick up all the pieces with a little difficulty."

They were lucky he didn't. Only barely. Had he been kept a little longer he would no longer be the Matsuda they knew. And as such, they still frequented the hospital regularly, each trying their own tactics to rouse him from his comatose state.

Sachiko and Sayu also visited, and brought a basket of freshly baked bread at one point. Though, Matsuda never tasted it as he never woke up, and eventually it was eaten by the visiting officers, albeit guiltily.

However, one time, they came, and they had baked bread with them again.

"Sayu, Sachiko!" Misa greeted them kindly, rousing the officers from their thoughts. The four looked up and saw the two women.

"Sachiko…" She smiled sadly at her husband who seemed mildly shocked.

"You four have been sulking for too long…" She said. "You should get working on that case again."

"But– Matsuda…" Sayu frowned, now fed up with how easily defeated they, these colleagues of the brave boy who lay on the bed in that hospital room, sounded.

"Matsuda wouldn't want you to be wasting your time worrying about him! He can take care of himself! He entrusted you to do what you were supposed to do while he was and is out of commission!" She scolded. "This isn't anything he would have wanted, is it?"

"…D-damn right…" A weak voice spoke, and they turned to the bed where Matsuda was slowly sitting himself up. "What are you guys doing here…? I'd have thought…that you'd be doing what you were doing before I…left, so to speak."

"Matsuda!" They were all shocked. He winced slightly.

"Loud…please, be quiet…My head is pounding…" Then he quickly shot up, covering his mouth, and ran for the nearest bathroom he could find, which happened to luckily be in his hospital room. Retching was heard soon after, and they all looked concerned to a small extent.

"Matsuda?"

"No, no worries…I'm fine…I just felt a little si…oh…god…" They looked inside the bathroom to see Matsuda pale as a bed-sheet.

"What's wrong?" His answer was bordering hysterical.

"I don't think you're supposed to see a finger in your own vomit!" His voice was also shaking as he stared, horrified, at the offending appendage.

"But – The stomach pump in Los Angeles should have gotten rid of all that stuff!" Now his body went rigid. He turned, slowly, eyes wide to face the other people there as he stood, flushing the toilet.

"…Stomach pump? What…happened?" They looked shocked, and upset with themselves.

"We weren't going to tell you…in fact, we weren't sure of it ourselves…but…while you were insane…you killed people." He turned away, trembling.

"You ate their bones, flesh, guts…you name it." Now, he fell to his knees and threw up again, but in self-disgust. And they watched as he burst into sobs after he finished heaving, his body trembling violently before he became short of breath.

"He's going into a panic attack…" They only watched as he suffered the episode, unable to do anything and being there at a loss. Eventually, after about five minutes he just sat there, completely terrified of himself.

"I…I'm…a monster…" He moaned, holding anymore sobs.

"No, you're not a monster Matsuda. Would you do those things in cold blood?"

"…I…" He began to bawl louder. "Shukaku's impulses…Gaara's blood-lust…yes, I would kill people for the hell of it, just to get the horrid feelings off my back…I-I'm a horrible person… I don't deserve this life, I-!" He felt himself being lifted up and shaken, but he didn't care as he started to fall back into another panic attack.

"Matsuda!" There was the sound of a slap as Sayu stood in front of him, her hand-print now etched on his face in bright red. He timidly brought his hand to his cheek, taking in shaky, but silently stunned breaths. "You never were a horrible person. You'll never _be_ a horrible person. You deserve your life as much as everyone else does! In fact, the thing you really deserve is to be treated like a king from what you're going through! For Gods sake, you're only twenty-three and you've lived with a demon for so long! Anyone would have snapped almost instantly! I myself would have gone nuts after three days with it! But five years! You have survived so far for five years of your life!" There was a pain in his eyes as he took in the words.

"You're only telling yourself that you would, but in reality you are a brave and selfless man! You sacrificed yourself for me, when I was a coward! You saved those people in the bank who couldn't protect themselves! You've done so many things already, you're not a horrible person." Her voice softened. He then croaked out a whisper.

"Why?" He refused to meet them in the eye as he stared to the ground. "Why bother with me?"

"You saved my life. You've done so much. But you're so _stupid_ at the same time because you convince yourself that you're less than you really are. You needed someone to remind you of your worth. I was just the person to do it this time, since the rest of your colleagues spent their time moping around because you were so _defeated_." She replied. Then, she grabbed the basket from her arm, and handed Matsuda a piece of bread. "My mom and I cooked it in honor of you. We'd be delighted if you tried one." He had a stunned expression on his face as he numbly accepted the bread, his brain still attempting to process the information. "But first, lets get you out of this bathroom and back in your bed." Soichiro and Aizawa hauled Matsuda to his feet and carefully walked him back to his bed. The younger male, due to not being driven by the need to puke, was very unstable on his feet as he dazedly sat back on the bed, the blanket being moved to cover his lap as he sat up, still holding the bread in his hand as the cogs in his brain turned.

_Is it safe for us to come back now? You're not going to lash out now, are you?_ Gaara asked, his voice appearing for the first time.

**He seems like he's out of his angry-depressed mode…** Shukaku replied, both of them waiting for his reaction.

Finally, he smiled softly. "Thank you…" His words were softer – the rest of the occupants of the room were silently relieved that finally, _finally_ he stopped being a selfless idiot and accepted their help and support. And then he seemed to brighten considerably before taking an earnest bite from the home-made bread. He then brightened even more as he smiled.

"It's delicious!" With that, he quickly devoured the rest of the piece he had, the others finally relaxing themselves as they themselves grabbed each a piece of bread, and leaving one extra for Matsuda to eat with them. And the mood seemed to brighten as they chatted, gladly putting away the angst and the drama of the previous hour. And there was a beautiful sunset shining into the room by the end of the day as they all left. Though, the doctor kept Matsuda back due to wanting to monitor him to make sure his mental state was truly stable.

"You're not alone, Matsuda," Was the last thing that Sayu said.

"Thank you, Sayu. I really…really do appreciate your words. And I suppose you're right…" He smiled, a serene look on his face with his hands folded in his lap, looking out at the bright sun-set before snuggling into the hospital bed, exhaustion weighing heavily. Shukaku and Gaara were granting him the courtesy of a nights sleep...well, sedatives also effectively put those two to sleep too. "I guess I'm actually not alone."

––--

**ARGHHHH. DISNEY ENDING FOR A CHAPTER. DO NOT WANT. –cries– **


	9. IMPORTANT NOTICE, HIATUS ALERT

**Universal note posted on ALL stories (which means if you've already read one you don't have to read the others):**

**I've been in some deep shit lately, and there are various different conflicts both personal/family and education wise. I'm slowly starting to loose sight of the plots for most of my story because the focus of my attention has been steered clear from them for so long. I get it, you're all probably pretty pissed off at me; I get the same feeling when an author of a story I like does what I'm pretty much doing now.**

**Pretty much my fanfiction account is on hiatus until I can reorganize everything plot-wise. I apologize. *bows* I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry...**

**And I really hope it doesn't come to it but I might either; A.) Abandon these, or B.) Put them up for adoption if I can't get back into my writing frenzy mode.**

**Tis iLuke, signing out~~**

**~~(Sorry for disappointing you all).**


End file.
